The God's Affair
by Ceso
Summary: Shinigami and Aphrodite are forbidden lovers. After their rebirth, those from HellGW decide to make sure they are never together again, while those from HeavenSM decide to get them together. Which will prevail?
1. Not the ending, only the beginning

Aphrodite held her bleeding side painfully.  The pain cut through her like a knife.  _No,_ she thought, _don't think about that know.  Think about the task at hand._

Aphrodite skillfully twirled her heart shaped lasso, sending it into the oncoming ranks of Monsters.  Her body moved like a dance as she sidestepped another attack.  The number of monsters seemed endless.  If this kept going, soon there would be nothing left of them…_no, I can't think like that._

Her eyes flickered to her right.  Standing a few paces away from her was a man wearing a black outfit, wielding a scythe with deadly precision.  A sense of relief washed over her.  _At least he was okay…_

Aphrodite stopped her lasso and held it out in front of her.  It was no help to her when the monsters were so close to her.  The lasso began to glow and instantly stiffen.  Aphrodite didn't need to look at it to know it had changed into a sword.

She turned her body and thrust it into the abdomen of a close monster.  _Much better,  Aphrodite thought pleasantly as she twirled the sword in her hands, challenging the monsters to come closer._

Suddenly Aphrodite felt something hard against her back.  She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.  His aurora was much too familiar to her.

"Shinigami," Aphrodite said aloud in acknowledgement as she pressed her back against his.  Warm flooded through her body in a comforting way, "I was beginning to think you were dead,"

A gruff chuckled rippled through the body behind her, "Not even death could keep me from your side, Love,"

Aphrodite quickly beheaded an attacking monster, "That was so beautiful I could have laughed," She said with a small laugh.

"Someone isn't in a very good mood today," Shinigami joked.

"I find it very hard to be cheerful when I'm fighting for my life," Aphrodite retorted.

"Really?  That's too bad.  I'm at my best when I'm killing those who threaten mine and my loves life,"

Aphrodite was about to reply when a something slashed her arm painfully.  Aphrodite let out a small squeak at the pain.  She was about to swing her sword to finish the monster off when a scythe whistled past her head.  Aphrodite shot Shinigami a dirty look as he turned back around.  She glanced quickly at the now dead monster before starting on a new one.

"Sorry love, but no one is allow to inflict pain upon you except me." Shinigami growled.

Aphrodite playfully batted her eyes, "How utterly romantic," she gushed.  She voice turn to sarcastic, "It occurs to me only someone from hell would find that romantic,"

"Your still here aren't you?" Shinigami said playfully.

"Not by choice," Aphrodite shot back.

"Your so cruel,"

"It's hard to believe the great Shinigami can be hurt,"

"You know, I have a weak spot just like you, we're not that different,"

Aphrodite let out a bell like laugh as she cut down another monster, "Oh?  And pray tell, what is _my weakness?"_

Suddenly Aphrodite felt herself being spun around to face Shinigami, who had a playful look on his face, "Your weakness is right here," he muttered as fingered her neck, "You love to have someone tenderly kiss your neck."

Shinigami leaned down to demonstrate but Aphrodite ducked under his arm and stabbed an oncoming monster, "If you do that out here in the open, people will begin to suspect," She muttered under her breath with gritted teeth.

Shinigami resumed his stance, "Come now love, you can simply tell people I forced myself on you, that's believable isn't it?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "A bit more believable than I would have liked."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," Aphrodite said dryly.

Shinigami flicker his scythe at Aphrodite's skirt for a second before turning back to cutting down monsters, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, standing there cutting down monsters in a mini skirt?"

Aphrodite chuckled, "Has anyone ever told you how much of a turn on it is, you standing there in black, blood and guts flying everywhere as monsters scream in pain and death, not to mention our own people getting cut down as well?"

Shinigami nodded in agreement, "Exactly!  And here everyone told me people from heaven found that repulsive!  I knew you'd understand,"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, though she couldn't keep the grin off her face, "you're impossible, you know that right?"

He moved his scythe quickly to take off the outstretched arm of a daring monster, "So I've been told, but it you ask me.  I think I've changed since I met you,"

"An influence to the great Shinigami am I?  I'm honored," Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"You do realize you're the goddess of love and beauty right?  I believe your every bit as 'great' as I am," Shinigami told her earnestly. 

"Hardly.  I'm more like a peasant compared to you," She frowned.

"Believe what you want, but you're as every bit as great as I am.  I mean, you stole my heart didn't you?  I doubt anyone but the goddess of love and beauty could thaw a heart as cold as mine,"

Aphrodite cooed gently, "Aww, your heart isn't cold…just black," she finished playfully.

"I think that was the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Shinigami said in an amazed voice.  Aphrodite laughed…but it was short lived.

A glint of silver caught her eye.  a monster stood a good ways away from neo-queen serenity, though he faced her.  In his scaly hand, he held a throwing dagger.  He pulled back his arm preparing to throw.

Aphrodite's mind raced.  She opened her mouth to scream Usagi's name but it was no use.  There was only one option.  She dashed forward, cutting down any monster that got in her way.  Her legs stretched to get there in time.  Behind her she could hear someone calling her name.  

Aphrodite pushed it out of her head.  She had to get to Usagi in time.  

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the monster release the dagger.  It glittered as it shot past everyone and straight towards Usagi's uncovered back.  Aphrodite closed her eyes, _I'm sorry Shinigami …_

She leapt forward with speed build of desperation.  Just as the dagger reached Usagi, Aphrodite's body was thrown in front of her.

Suddenly all the clashing of weapons, the noise of war went silent in Minako's ears.  The dagger buried into her chest, forcing all her strength out of her.  

Aphrodite's eyes were wide in pain.  She felt someone grab her, _Shinigami?_

She felt her knees give.  Was this it?  Was this how she was going to end.  A rueful feeling entered her numb body.  She was going to die for her queen.  For the peace of earth.  Aphrodite felt herself smile.  It was okay then.  At least it wasn't in vain…but Shinigami.

Aphrodite felt herself being laid on the ground, her body still held in a hug like embrace.  A hot liquid touched Aphrodite's hand.  Blood.

"Wake up!  You can't die!  Not like this!" 

Aphrodite heard the voice in her head.  She knew who it was.  _Sorry Shinigami_ Aphrodite thought.  Maybe he could hear her?  

The pain in her chest didn't lessen, "I…l-love..you," Aphrodite muttered weakly.  She needed to tell him this.  He needed to know.  No matter how weak she was, it was important that he knew.  A sob echoed.  Shinigami didn't cry.

"Aphrodite…please don't do this.  I love you so much.  Please don't leave me," Shinigami cried.  Aphrodite felt him pull her closer to him.  The familiar sense of warmth and comfort flooded into her.  

"I-it's…okay l-like.. this," Minako panted.  Why was talking laborious to her now?  Minako wanted to open her eyes.  She wanted to see everything one last time.  Her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Don't…"

Minako heard Shinigami.  She wanted to reply but her lips wouldn't cooperate.  Her body was useless to her now.

"Your last image shouldn't be of this war," he muttered.  Suddenly Minako felt something brush against her lips.

"Let the last thing we know be of each other," Shinigami whispered as his lips fell upon hers.  

Minako savored the taste of his lips.  His taste.  The one who had broken her curse.  The one she loved more than life….

….We?  Minako replayed what he had just said in her mind.  God no…Shinigami don't!  Minako wanted to scream.  Her whole mind screamed it.  His lips left hers.  Why couldn't he hear her!

"Remember my love… Not even death will keep me from your side," He muttered.  

Minako felt one lone tear escape from her eye.  _Please no…don't do this.  You still have so much ahead of you!_  Minako felt Shinigami brush away the tear on her cheek.  Her world began to fade.  White nothingness began to evade her world as she heard Shinigami grunt slightly as his scythe took his life.

Minako vaguely felt something fall on her body.  Slowly all feeling in her body left her…

 _ Usagi… be safe… Shinigami…I love you…_

~*~

^-^ well???

Okay, The time line goes like this…This all happens before the Sailor Scouts existed.  When they go to earth, then they become the Sailor Senshi.  

Next chapter I'm going to be referring to them as 'Angels and Devils' okay?  I tried to not do that in this chapter but whatever!  hehe

What do you think?

Next chapter : The rebirth, and the decision!!

^-^

~Ceso


	2. The rebirth

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews!

Here's Chapter two of 'The Gods Affair'

~*~

The war was over, yet no one rejoiced. Like all wars, this one was won at a very heavy cost. Dead silence hung in the air as Angels and Devils alike began clearing away the ghastly carnage.

Usagi, Queen of the gods, knelt next to the lifeless form of her once best friend. Someone she had giggled with about men, and spent long hours simply talking to. But now… her long time friend lay dead, in the arms of the motionless Shinigami.

Tears slid down Usagi's face as she stared at her friend. So many memories. It seemed only yesterday they had been causing havoc on earth. A game they had called it. When they were younger, their parents had punished them for their recklessness giving them the 'when you grown up, you won't be able to fool around as you do know' speech.

"Why?…" Usagi whispered as she touched a golden lock of her friends hair. A part of her expected Aphrodite to answer. Why hadn't she been expecting this? Her own stupidity had blinded her. Those monsters had held weapons that could slay a god. Usagi had known this long before the war had even begun.

"It'll be okay," Ami muttered as she stared at the lifeless forms in front of her. The tears running down her face betrayed her real feelings.

"No it won't!" Makoto screamed hysterically. Next to Usagi, Makoto had been Aphrodite's closet friend. 

"Yes it will," Usagi said softly. No matter what, Aphrodite will live on. Whether it be mortal or immortal, she would live.

Everyone stopped and stared at her as though she was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked uncertainly. Her voice shook as well. 

Usagi stared at Aphrodite for a second before answering, "They will be reborn,"

"_They?_" Makoto repeated severely, "You're not going to grant Shinigami rebirth as well are you? Do you understand…"

"I understand perfectly," Usagi said calmly. Her face was masked to perfection, "You must place aside your person hatred for the man. Whether you like it or not, he is critical to the circle of life. If he dies for good, men will become immortal. This cannot happen,"

"There's another reason behind this, isn't there?" Rei asked as she kneeled down to stare into Usagi's tear stained face.

Usagi looked away for a second, "I strongly suspected for a long time Aphrodite had taken another lover, but she never told this to me. I now understand why. Her newest…er, for lack of a better word _fling_ was Shinigami. This would not have been tolerated."

"Shinigami?" Everyone repeated in unison. Surprise rippled in the voices.

"That is correct," Usagi nodded, "They will be reborn together,"

"But how can you…_what do you want?"_ Makoto hissed suddenly.

Usagi didn't have to turn around to know who know stood behind them. As Usagi had her own person guard, so did Shinigami. Their names were, Heero, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa. In their blood flood some of the wickedest devil lines in the history of gods. Perhaps that was why Shinigami had chosen them as his own personal men.

"Well our master lies there doesn't he? Ever think maybe that's the reason weak Angels," The one named Wufei sneered. Usagi heard her own reach for their weapons.

"Enough!" Usagi snapped, "Has there not been enough killing?"

Quatre leaned down next to his master. His fingers traced a paper-thin line running across Shinigami's neck.

"I'd like to get my hands on the bastard who did that," Heero muttered with gritted teeth. Usagi masked her look of surprise. This was the first time she had heard the man talk with such emotion. Perhaps even devils felt remorse and depression.

"You're staring at him," Quatre said as he turned to look at everyone standing around them.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

Quatre shot her a look, which seemed very much like a glare before answering, "He took his own life,"

A stunned silence hung over the group. Why would Shinigami take his own life? Especially when he was doing something he loved. Killing. Maybe there was something more important to him than the death of those around him?

"Why?" Trowa asked in a strangled voice, "Why in hell would he take his own life?"

Makoto let out an empty laugh, "Are you blind as well as stupid? Can you not see what's right in front of you?"

Every turned to stare at the lifeless figures. Shinigami's body hung limply, covering Aphrodite's petit figure. One of his hands held her body to his, while the other was clasped tightly around her own hand. Usagi could honestly say they looked peaceful, or even happy. Maybe… the reason he had died with her was because he believed in another world. One were they could be live together in happiness instead of hiding. 

"T-this can't be," Heero muttered blankly, "He wouldn't leave just for some worthless angel goddess…"

Usagi felt her blood rise, "She isn't worthless, you idiot. Maybe Shinigami could see this. Maybe this is what made him stronger than any of you," she said with a cold laugh.

She could feel their glares cutting into her back. She ignored them, "They will both be reborn. And I will fulfill their dying wish," Usagi said determinedly. 

The bodies in front of them suddenly began fading into nothingness. Everyone watched in dumb silence until the figures were completely gone.

"Their dying wish?" Ami repeated as she snapped out of her revere. 

Usagi stood, "They wanted to be together. I will go to earth and make this possible. She gave her life for me. This is how I will repay her."

Usagi felt someone grip her shoulder lightly, "You're right of course. Let's go to earth together. Aphrodite was our friend as well,"

Rei and Ami nodded smiling. 

"Bah! More Angel dribble. I think I'm going to lose my lunch! Let's get out of here before their softness becomes contagious!" Wufei snapped. Without a second thought, all four of the hell-ridden men disappeared.

Usagi turned to her friends smiling, "Thank you. Let us leave swiftly, as Aphrodite will be reborn soon,"

On that day, they left to make their friends greatest wish in life come true.

~*~

A loud scream of frustration echoed through the dungeons of hell. A man, pacing back and forth in front of a dark throne began tearing at his own hair angrily.

"He's so damn irresponsible!" He couldn't have picked a worse time to go and kill himself!" The man screamed yet again to the four men standing in front of him.

None of the four men said anything, as they might upset the hysterical demon further. The demon looked very much a man, but upon closer inspection, one could see scales instead of skin. His name was Devin. 

Devin was Shinigami's second hand man, as well as his brother. Shinigami had many brothers, though only one sister.

"If I could get my hands on him just for ten seconds…." He snarled. Leaving the sentence unfinished. 

"And for an angel as well!" Devin said in a high squeaky indignity voice.

"Goddess, actually," Quatre corrected. Devin glared at him for a second. He was about to throw himself down on the thrown when he corrected himself just in time. No one but Shinigami himself could sit in the throne.

"Goddess, angel, heavenly guardian….it's all the same god damned thing! Wait! That's it…she cast a spell on him didn't she…" Devin begun muttering darkly to himself about some of the possible spells she had used on him.

Wufei shot Heero a look before turning back to Devin, "I don't think it was a spell…."

Devin turned to them, "your telling me he killed himself out of _love_," he curled the last word into a sneer. The four men looked at each other wearily before shrugging.

"It's possible," Trowa told him.

"It's not possible! "Devin roared, "Shinigami can't. Fall. In. Love! It's the way things have been since the beginning of time! He's _always _had more than enough women…That's it! Perhaps he wanted to experiment with an angel. That would make sense," Devin said gleefully. 

"Except he wouldn't just kill himself for an experiment," Heero said dryly. 

Devin sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You're right of course. I suppose I cannot pretend it hasn't happened. Shinigami has fallen in love,"

Suddenly a look spread across Devin's face. One that made Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei take a step back.

"I have the perfect plan! You four will go to earth and make _sure_ they don't fall in love!" he said laughing insanely. 

"I don't think Shinigami would appreciate that…" Quatre said cautiously. 

"Nonsense. He'll thank us for it in the end. The poor addle brained man doesn't understand he can't fall in love. Especially with an angel…"

"Goddess," Quatre cut in quickly.

"Whatever, when he come to his senses he'll thank us. He'll take someone from hell to be his queen and everything works out perfectly! The end," Devin grinned.

"Not all stories work out like we plan them," Wufei cautioned.

"This one will," Devin assured, "those who get in they way will be eliminated."

The four men nodded slowly.

"Good now go!"

The four men in front of him faded until their bodies disappeared entirely.

Devin turned to retire to his own room. His thoughts clouded in planning. This must work.

A dark figure turned her back against the wall and let out a loud sigh. She had been holding her breath since the conference began.

This wasn't what Shinigami had wanted. 

Tear's came to her eyes as she thought of her brother. Her dear favourite brother. The only one who had treated her as an equal. Now he was gone. 

Secretly though, Aphrodite had been her friend as well. She had confided in the older goddess many times. She envied the goddess to no end. To be something as wonderful and peaceful as the goddess of love and beauty. Truly she had been blessed.

She understood the consequences perfectly. As did her brother no doubt. Maybe someday…she, Hotaru, could find someone who loved her as much as Shinigami did Aphrodite.

Hotaru swung her glaive. It was much small than her brothers, yet none the less deadly. She would go to earth, and help out were she could.

Hotaru smiled. Finally, she could do something for her brother.

~*~

^-^ I'm sorry to anyone who was disappointed Hotaru was Duo's brother.

Also, I know Duo and Minako were the only ones who had alternate names. I was considering making Usagi Celeste and things like that. But in the end I decided to leave their names alone. So I apologise to anyone who was disappointed by that as well!!

Hope you enjoyed!!

~Ceso


	3. The meeting

Hey guys!! Okay, fair warning, this is going to start very abruptly, okay?

~*~

"Minako!" Usagi pleaded helplessly to her long time friend, "I was only trying to help!  I'm sorry!"

Minako sighed as she sipped back a cup of coffee.  It wasn't Usagi's fault.  It was just one of those things.  Minako turned to her friend.

"Will you please tell me, _why_ you keep setting me up with guys?  I swear I go on more dates than I can count." Minako asked.

Usagi bit her bottom lip, "I just don't want you to end up alone.  I'm trying to help you.  All of us are," she insisted again.

Minako rolled her eyes, "If that's the case, then why exactly do all the guys you set me up with ALL have brown hair?"

Usagi hesitated for a second, obviously taking her time at making something up.  Usagi was the worst liar alive.

"er…well you see, I hear brown haired men always…er…make good husbands?" Usagi lied.  Minako sighed again.

Usagi frowned, "Listen, how exactly was I suppose to know this guy was married!" she almost snapped, correcting herself at the last moment.

Minako gave her an odd look, "What do you just pick these guys off the street?  You didn't even _know_ him?"

Usagi looked away.  Minako let out a loud groan, "Oh forget it, I'm going for a walk," she sighed as she picked up her coat and walked out of the apartment.

Usagi sighed loudly.

"Well _that_ didn't work out like planned," came a voice from the shadows.

"It never does.  I'm beginning to think Shinigami wasn't even reborn.  We're on a wild goose chase," she muttered.

Rei stepped out from the shadows, and at the same time, Makoto and Ami stepped out from behind the door.

"We can't give up," Ami told her reassuringly, "it was Aphrodite's dying wish,"

Makoto looked at the door, "Guys, it's been fifteen seconds." She told them.  Everyone grabbed their coats and hurried after Minako.  

Minako yawned slightly as she walked along the street.  Night had fallen on the city.  A small sense of foreboding wrenched through her, but she ignored it.  There was no point in worrying, when Minako knew she could take care of herself.

Her friends were so _weird_ sometimes.  They were constantly setting her up with new men, all with brown hair.  Most of these men, they didn't even know personally.  It was like they were trying to get her killed or raped.  Minako shuddered.  No more blind dates.

Minako pulled her jacket around her closely, protecting her from the cold.  God, it was cold out tonight.  _A nice hot coffee would be more than welcome_ Minako thought pleasantly as she turned into an alleyway.  It was a short cut to the nearest café.

Immediately Minako felt something was wrong.  She instincts told her to turn around and get out of the alley, but a scream overrode this.  Somewhere out in the dark alleyway, a woman had screamed.

Minako dashed forward, mentally berating herself for wearing heels.  

Black figures came into view.  It seemed, four of the figures were leaning over another who was doubled over.  As she came closer Minako identified the one on the ground as a woman, maybe in her mid forties, surrounded by gangsterish looking men. 

One of the men held the woman's purse in his hands as he search through it.  The woman cried and pleaded helplessly as she tried to get up.  One of the men kicked her back down.

Minako's heart began pounding furiously with the thought of a fight.  It only took one step for Minako to come into clear view of the men.  Her gaze was level.

The man who had kicked the woman noticed her first.  He smacked his friend and pointed to Minako.  They laughed brutishly.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you come a little closer?" one of them laughed roughly.  Minako rolled her eyes.  Did he honestly think she would walk towards him if she were helpless?

The woman on the ground gave her a look that screamed 'help me'.  Minako walked forward, towards the woman.  The man with the purse took a step towards her, a smile on his face.

As she reached the woman her voice turned cold, "Give her back her purse," she commanded.  Honestly, she didn't expect them to simply give the woman back her purse and walk away nicely.  

The man laughed harder, "Right little feisty one this is, more the fun if you ask me," 

His friends also laughed gruffly.  Minako eyed the chains and baggy clothes the men wore wearily.  Wannabe's probably.  _Just a bunch of guys who think their tough_ she muttered to herself mentally.

One man reached forward and grabbed Minako's arm roughly.  Minako didn't try to move away at all.  They were overconfident.  A sure sign of an amateur.  In Minako's head, battle plans of war began surging through her brain.  She found herself analyzing the situation the way a veteran war commander might.

Minako shook her head slightly.  _Maybe I was a general in a past life _she laughed grimly.

The man suddenly twisted Minako's arm painfully, thinking she had laughed at him.  Minako was ready.  In mid twist Minako turned her wrist and pulled forcefully.  It wasn't easy, but she managed to pull her arm out of his powerful grip.  The man stared at her in surprise.

"Hey!  Get back here!" he growled as he lunged for Minako again.  Minako had had enough.  She sidestepped the man, but in doing this, the man stumbled and his large beefy hand caught Minako in the side of the head.

Blotches of white entered her vision and suddenly everything began spinning.  Minako tried to clear her vision as she leapt out of the way of another charging man.

Finally everything became clear, and once again Minako found herself drawing up battle plans in her head.  _Get the victim away,_ was her first thought.  She moved quickly towards the man with the purse. 

Suddenly something grabbed her.  She was ready for the blow, but nothing happened.  Minako turned around in surprise.  The man, who had grabbed her, was now laying on the ground with another man standing over him. 

The man who had just taken out the other man, was currently working on another.  Minako labelled the man an ally and moved on to her target.  The man with the purse pulled out a switchblade and flung it at Minako.

All those day's as Sailor V paid off as she caught the knife skilfully and before the man could even move the knife was whistling towards him.  His scream shattered the darkness as the knife pierced his hand holding the purse.  It worked like a charm.  The man dropped the purse and gripped his hand tightly.

The fighting behind her had stopped, she realised.  She turned around to see all four men laying on the ground unconscious.

The man who had helped walked forward.  Minako took a step back instinctively.  The man let out a light chuckle.

"Who are you?" Minako asked uncertainty.

The man stopped in plain view and by now Minako could make out his features perfectly.

"Duo Maxwell, at your service.  And who might you be?" he asked.

Minako eyed him wearily.  He was handsome, to say the least.  His hair was chestnut coloured, and his eye's were a very attractive shade of cobalt.  His outfit was black, and very much resembled a modern day priest.

"Minako Aino," she told him with a small smile.  She turned to make sure the lady was alright.  The woman was standing now, checking the contents of her purse.

Minako saw Duo walk next to her but instead, spoke to the woman, "Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"F-fine," the woman muttered, obviously shaken, "Thank you for rescuing me,"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Minako offered.  She knew the woman was probably still hurting from the abuse of the men, but the woman brushed it off.

"No need to worry.  My house is very near by.  I'll be fine," she reassured them, "here, take this for you're troubles" the woman said smiling as she handed Minako and Duo a piece of gum each.

Minako smiled and thanked the woman, as did Duo.  The woman waved good-bye and disappeared into the night.

"Well, that was interesting," Duo, yawned slightly as he turned to Minako.  Minako grinned.

"May I call you my hero?  For saving me?" Minako asked playfully.

Duo let out a throaty laugh, "I doubt you even needed my help.  You seemed to be doing fine by yourself.  By the way, that was a really nice throw," he admitted.

"Thanks," Was all Minako said before turning to the man on the ground crying.  The dagger was still stuck in his hand.

"Oh you baby," Minako said in a motherly tone.

The man whimpered slightly as Minako reached out and gripped the dagger.  With a quick yank, the dagger came out smoothly.  The man cried out slightly, and it was only then that Minako realised the man looked about nineteen years old.

She heard Duo snort behind her, "You're being way to nice.  If I had my way… well lets say he wouldn't dare try robbing innocent people again," he told her.

Minako eyed the man before her slowly.  A part of her despised what she saw.  Another… oddly enough wanted to protect him.  Almost like a mother would a child.  But that was ridiculous.

"He's nothing more than a child pretending to be an adult.  There's no point in hurting him further," Minako said loudly enough for the rest of the little 'gang' to hear, "but if I ever hear that they've done something like this again, I'll make it so they never see day again,"

The man whimpered again before turning and running.  The rest of his friends followed closely behind.  Minako sighed.  Something's would never change.

"Well then, see you around," Duo said with a forced smile.  Minako nodded and turned her own way.

With a yawn Minako decided not to get a coffee.  She might as well get home.  

~*~

Okay there's the next chapter!!

^-^


	4. Promises

Hey guys!!

Okay this is going to be a B-day special kind of chapter!!  A.K.A it's going to be longer than usual!  Ya so happy b-day to me (August 29th) thanks for all the reviews guys!!

~*~

Usagi stared as the Man turned and walked away from Minako.  Her breath caught in her throat.  _It was him._

She crouched forward to get a better look, when Rei pulled her back vigorously.

"Be careful!" she hissed, "You're going to get us caught!"

"It's him!" she whispered excitedly.  The three other girls leaned down, trying to hear what Usagi had just said.

"It's him!" she whispered again, this time slightly louder.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked unsurely, "You've thought other people were Shinigami before."

"Right.  How is this one any different?" Makoto asked.

Usagi shook her head, "You don't understand.  All the _other_ guys I was only testing.  This one is defiantly him.  Remember?  Aphrodite and I spent a year in hell once.  Trust me I'd know him anywhere.  Though he looks slightly different from last time I saw him.  A bit younger, his eye's are a lot sadder and he isn't decapitating someone,"

Makoto snorted behind her.

"You know, he is kind of hot." Rei muttered as she turned her head slightly.

"Wonder what his name is?  It would be a lot easier to track him down with his name," Ami said quietly.

"His _name_ is Duo Maxwell.  And No"

Usagi, Ami, Rei and Makoto all jumped at the same time, before whirling around to face the speaker.

"How much did you hear?" Rei asked quickly, her eyes still wide.

Minako snorted, "Only how hot he is and what his name is,"

"No what?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"I mean, no you're not playing matchmaker.  I'm not dating any more men with brown hair!"

"Minako.  We're just looking out for your well being," Ami protested.

Minako glared, "My well being?  You set me up with people you pick off the street!  I bet you don't even know their names when you ask them if they wanted to go on a date!" she hissed.

"Not true!" Usagi stepped in, "That's the first question we ask them.  That way it's easier to introduce you…" she faltered.

"Oh?  Well I feel much safer now.  Kind of like that one guy who was actually a convict trying to get out of the country?  Or the rapist who just got out of jail?  Then of course there was always the guy with road rage who almost got me killed!" she snapped.

"Minor facts!" Makoto exclaimed, waving her hand airily "you shouldn't let those kind of things stop you from dating,"

Minako shook her head, "Oh I never said I wasn't going to date anymore," she eyed their hopeful faces for a second before continuing, "I'm just not letting you set me up anymore.  From now on, stay out of my love life!"

She turned to walk away but Usagi grabbed her arm, "Just promise me one thing, and I promise no more meddling," she pleaded.

Minako gave her a weary look, "What?"

"One more.  Just one. Then I promise no more blind dates.  Just give me one more chance.  That's all I need," Usagi begged.

Minako looked thoughtful for a second, "Just one more?  Well, I suppose so if it keeps you out of my relationships.  All right, it's a deal.  Now can we go home?" 

Ami smiled and nodded, "Of course,"

As they walked home Minako spoke up, "Oh and also.  No more spying!"

~*~

A woman with long blond hair stepped into the darkness.  She was confident in her doings.  No matter what the consequences.

_She easily stepped through a pit of fire, seemly not noticing I as it touched her.  She continued, not burnt in anyway._

_She finally found her destination.  A set of doors, decorated with gold and exquisite decorations.  She touched them lightly before pushing the door open.  Tonight she would finally tell him.  She would confess to him tonight, like he had done over and over again._

_As she stepped through the doors though, her body stopped.  She instantly grew cold.  The one she had come to visit stopped what he was doing.  He paled instantly. _

_"Aphrodite, it isn't what it looks like!" she said quickly, as he pushed a naked woman off him.  The woman squeaked slightly at the sight of the heavenly goddess._

_Aphrodite turned and walked out the door.  Suddenly she realised she was crying.  Quickly she reached up and brushed the infernal tears away.  Stupid emotions._

_"Aphrodite!" He pleaded as he caught up with her, only in his pants.  She couldn't face him, even though the pleading in his tone made her want to forgive him immediately._

_"Please listen.  Gods, you don't know how sorry I am!  But it wasn't like that!  Please understand," he faltered as she turned to face him._

_He could see her eyes were red.  Oh gods, she was crying.  He knew he shouldn't care.  He was Shinigami, the god of death.  He had seen woman cry many times.  Hell, he'd laughed in their faces numerous times.  But when he saw her crying, he broke to pieces.  _

_A slow smile came across her face.  She pushed those infernal mortal emotions away as she spoke, "I should have known better.  I don't know why I didn't.  I'm a fool in many ways, but no longer.  I hope you rot in hell Shinigami, with you're precious woman," she hissed the last part._

_Shinigami reached towards his love, "Please, just let me explain!  God's woman!  Would you just slap me or something!  Please don't cry," he begged. _

_Aphrodite let out a rueful laugh.  It was hollow and cold, "You think you're worth my tears?  You must think very highly of yourself, Lord of hell.  No, I don't want your excuses.  Go back to your woman and leave me be.  I won't darken your doorstep ever again," she whispered as her body faded._

_"Wait!" he cried as he reached out to grab her, but she had disappeared.  He closed his eyes, before turning back to his room._

_The woman smiled unsurely as he entered the room.  He didn't even look at her.  She could see the pain in his eyes, and immediately as at his side._

_"Come back to bed, my Lord." She whisper seductively, "Don't let that angel ruin our nigh together._

_She wasn't stupid.  He obviously cared for the angel.  He wouldn't have dashed after her otherwise.  She had refrained from calling the angel a whore, in case he lashed out.  Damn Angels where always causing problems wherever they go._

_Shinigami turned to her, his eyes blazing, "Shut up!" he hissed.  Suddenly his hand reached out and grabbed her around the neck.  The woman struggled feebly as she was raised into the air.  Her body twitched a few times before finally going limp.  _

_Shinigami tossed the body to the side effortlessly.  His eyes closed slowly.  If only she had listened to his explanation then everything would have been okay.  He wouldn't be feeling as though someone had stabbed him._

_"My Lord?  Is everything alright?" A servant asked as he peeked inside the room.  Shinigami grabbed the closest thing too him – a dagger, and hurled it at the door.  The servant quickly scurried out of the room, narrowly avoiding the dagger._

_"Get out!" he bellowed, "Leave me alone!"_

_The castle rumbled with his displeasure.  Shinigami slid to the ground, his mind filled with the golden haired goddess he loved so much._

_~*~_

At exactly the same time, both Minako and Duo bolted straight up in their beds.  Both panting as sweat dribbled down their foreheads. 

The dream had been so real.  Even know, they both still felt the aching feeling of loss.  

~*~

Duo sat up, whipping his forehead with the back of his hand.  _It had been so real.  Almost like he had lived that moment before._  With a quick shudder he climbed out of bed, pushing away the heavy figure that held his arm so tightly.

"Duo…" came a groggy female voice.

"Go back to bed, Hilde," Duo said coldly.  The woman muttered something before her breath steadied, telling Duo she had fallen back asleep.

He walked over to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and began washing his face.  His mind turned back to the strange dream.  He had felt everything those two people had felt.  He had felt the anguish and sadness of the god of death.  And the feeling of betrayal from the goddess of Love and Beauty.  Not that that was an unfamiliar feeling to him.

He laughed coldly at the thought of his own betrayal, from the one woman he had ever loved.  Very much so like the Goddess had felt.  

Hilde.  

After the war, Hilde and Duo had become very close.  She had become his family, and he loved her more than live itself.  Until the day he had walked in on her and another man.

Normally, that would have ended the relationship, but Duo was a fool.  Even though he was hurt, he had been blinded by his feelings.  So against all better judgement he had taken her back.

He still hurt though.

She had spent every day since that day trying to make it up to him, but Duo was too wounded to be mended.

Oddly enough though, his friends and fellow Gundam Pilots had all encouraged him to 'forgive and forget'. 

Duo pressed the cloth up to his face again before leaving the bathroom to go get some breakfast.  

At the moment, he was staying at the winner mansion.  All the pilots were.  He had been invited by Quatre to stay, and before long, he was living there.

"Morning," Quatre greeted him cheerfully as Duo walked into the dinning room.  Breakfast had already been set out, and the rest of the pilots had sat down to eat.

Duo returned the greeting gruffly before sitting down and eating.

"So how was your night?" Quatre asked curtly.

Duo yawned slightly, "Fine I suppose.  Saved some Blond girl and an old woman," he said offhandedly as he began picking at his eggs.

Suddenly Wufei began choking.  Trowa's fork clattered loudly as it hit the table.  Heero's eyes widened slightly, though he didn't give off too much emotion.  Quatre paled visibly. 

"What's wrong with you guys?" Duo asked, giving them an odd look, "Oh, this isn't about that stupid 'hate all blond woman' thing is it?  Dear god, I only helped her fight these gangsters.  She was doing fine on her own.  After that we split ways, no number or anything," he said rolling his eyes.

"o-oh, well it's not that big of a deal," Quatre stuttered.

Duo shook his head, getting annoyed with the looks everyone was giving him, "Listen, I'm going for a while, to met that girl I rescued last night, I'll see you later," he told them as he stood up and left the room.

"This…is not good," Wufei, hissed, his face almost white.

"No it isn't.  What do we do?" Trowa wondered out loud.

"We see Hilde," Heero growled.  It was all because of the accursed woman that they were going through all this.  If only she had kept her hormones to herself, then Duo would have married her and Aphrodite would have stood no chance.  

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they stood from the table and walked up to the room Duo and Hilde shared.  Trowa pushed the door open without knocking and they filed in.  

Hilde gasped as she saw them and quickly pulled her shirt on, "What now?" she asked, obviously trying to sound meek.

Heero reached out and grabbed the collar of her shirt; "You've been avoiding us since the incident.  We haven't had a chance to speak yet, so now is the perfect time.  Why in the name of hell did you do it?"

Hilde broke free of Heero's grasp and rearranged her shirt angrily, "You better be care as to how you treat the future queen of hell.  Duo will kill you if he finds out," she glared daggers at him.

Wufei snorted, "Shinigami's going to kill his four most loyal men, just for one little slut who cheated on him?  I doubt it.  Now answer the question."

"It just happened okay?  I had too much to drink.  And things just went from there, it's nothing to get your panties in a twist about," she snapped.

Trowa frowned, "I'm only going to remind you once, that your not queen yet.  We could find any little skank to take your place.  Remember that next time, because if you do it again, we'll kill you." He threatened.

Hilde shrunk back slightly, losing her courage, "So what do you want me to do?"

Quatre rolled his eyes, "We want you to go after him of course,"

Hilde slowly nodded, "Fine, I'll gain his trust back.  It'll be easy, I mean, what does this goddess have that I don't?" she asked smugly.

Quatre eyes his friends for a second back turning back to her, "Class?  Beauty?  Power?  Compassion? Beliefs?  Not a slut.  Shall I continue?  I suggest you stop thinking so highly of yourself.  You're comparing yourself to a goddess, and a high one at that,"

Hilde said nothing.  She waited until they were gone before getting dressed again and preparing to greet Duo.  She had Duo wrapped around her finger, what were they do worried about?

~*~

okay, I'm going to respond to reviews now, something I usually do, but haven't been able to do lately since my internet is down and I'm being forced to sneak onto my brothers comp. Lol.

Kazzeh Sodapop - ^-^ thanks for reviewing!! This includes all my stories ^-^  so ya, thanks for reviewing to my stories!!  Lol

Shadow fox2 – I hope this was a pretty quick update!  Thanks for the review!!

Crystalgem2003 – I think I'm going to explain that next chapter to everyone, so no one gets confused.  I should have been more descriptive in that.  Anyways, ya, Aphrodite and Shinigami both died so they were reborn.  Usagi and the rest chose to be reborn.  Er…confuse yet?  Heh okay, lets say there's death rebirth and choice rebirth.  Make a little more sense?  Probably not.  Sorry, I tried.  I'll put up another timeline thing next chapter.  Maybe then it'll make more sense.  Sorry again!!!  Thanks for the review!!

SilverCaladan - . damn, I was hoping no one would ask that question.  Er… I really don't like putting ages up, because I can never decide what ages would be the best.  I don't want them to be in their twenties because then it seems kind of weird if they decided to transform.  I suppose I mean, it would be weird to se an adult changing into sailor moon?  . Sorry, that wasn't a great explanation.  I'd really like to answer you're next question, but I didn't quiet understand it.  Sorry again!  And last but not least… the spacing!  I'm really sorry if you're finding the spacing annoying.  I'll try cutting it down a space or two.  For some reason, I really enjoy the look of the large spaces in between.  ^-^;;  I'm just weird like that.  Thank you so much for the review!  I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer you're questions fully!! 

MiTZ – This chapter had a bit more Duo in it.  Hope you enjoyed!!  ^-^ Thanks for the review!!

Firey Of Jupiter – ack!  I'm so sorry!  I was going to respond the first time but it totally slipped my mind!  yes they are going to be together.  I can't really see her with anyone else for some reason.  But then I'm old fashioned like that ^-^;; I'll try to add In a cute little part with them or something a little later.  Okay?  Thanks so much for the review!!

Tenshi-Hotaru – lol that could have been one of the reasons ^-^.  Actually I was thinking more along the lines of the fact she was getting fed up with brown haired guys, not to mention she had only just met him I guess.  Scarred from all the brown haired guys Usagi and them had set her up with ^-^ hehe.  Thanks for the review!!!

~*~

Those were the ppl who reviewed to chapter 3, but also thank you to everyone else who reviewed to the first two chapters!!

I also wanted to explain why Minako isn't quite as cheerful as she usually is.  It's because of all the wars and stuff like that (She's in the same time as Duo is, so all those wars with the colonies and earth)

And this chapter explained why Duo was so cold. 

Ya so

^-^ Thanks for reading!

~Ceso


	5. Vacation

Sorry for the wait guys! Arg… my comp crashed so I have to get it fixed now: S that means I don't have a comp, plus of course, school. So you can understand my delay right? I hope so… hehe

Okay, no more delays, here's chapter five!

~*~

Minako drummed her fingers against the windowsill. The dream she had had last night still was fresh in her mind. Why was something as insignificant as a simple dream, plague her like this? 

She felt very strongly about the dream as well. A part of her longed to know Shinigami's explanation and another wept for the proud goddess. Oddly enough, she felt, as though she could relate to the goddesses' situation, which was ridiculous, since she had never been betrayed like that.

"Minako?" Usagi called her quietly as she sat down next to her, "Is something bugging you? You've been kind of secluded,"

Minako turned to look Usagi in the eyes. Usagi always had those kind of eyes that made you want to pour your heart out too. She was easily Minako's most trusted friend. Oddly enough, her eyes reminded Minako of…. What was a good word to describe it, perhaps, intense love? Not in a way a woman loves a man, but in a sisterly kind of love. 

So if Usagi reminded her of a sister, why could she not bring herself to telling her about the dream? Maybe because she didn't want to worry Usagi. 

Minako smiled slowly to her friend, "Not at all, I was just wondering why we were inside on such a beautiful day," she responded.

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment, "That's the reason you're upset? Well that's easily remedied. Let's go to the beach! It'll be great, we'll go guy hunting…"

"Non brown hair guy hunting," Minako cut in.

Usagi smiled innocently, "But of course. I'll go round up the others, and we'll be out of here before you know it!" she said eagerly as she dashed off to go find the others. Minako shook her head smiling. Usagi was a good person, if not a little over enthusiastic at times. But then, maybe that was part of her charm.

"Miiiiinako!" Usagi yelled from the hallway.

Minako took one last look out the window before turning and walking towards Usagi, "Coming!"

~*~

It was indeed a good day to go to the beach. After stepping outside of their air-conditioned apartment, it suddenly became apparent to them just how hot it really was. To put it lightly, you could cook an egg in this kind of heat.

Without delay they made their way to the beach, where they were forced to run across the scorching sand and into the water.

Minako threw herself forcefully into the cool water. It felt as though a wave of happiness and comfort had been washed over her. With a satisfied sigh she began slowly making her way deeper out into the water.

~*~

Heero's emotionless eyes watched as blond figure swam further out to sea. That must have been the one Duo had met. She fit his description down to the red bow. She also fit the description of Aphrodite to a nutshell. Beautiful in a heavenly way, with the air of a woman who was used to being obeyed. 

It suddenly occurred to him, just how easy it might be to fall in love with such a woman. He had met her briefly, a long time ago in the heavens, right before the war. She had always been kind to him. She had even given him an encouraging smile, when everyone else, being angels, had sneered at him.

Lost to thought, he didn't notice Trowa, Quatre and Wufei walk up to him. For a long time they simple stared at her.

"We should get this over with," Trowa told them quietly, ignoring the laughter around them.

In silent agreement, they slipped silently into the water.

~*~

Minako tred water happily, as she soaked in the warm sun, and cool water. A sense of peace came over her, forcing everything else from her mind.

Finally, she opened her eyes, glancing towards shore. All the little people looked like ants to her now. She groaned, it was obvious she had swam to far out. With a sense of regret, she started back in.

As she swam though, a sense of panic overcame her body. Something told her swim faster. She _needed_ to get to shore immediately. Her pace increased as she swam faster.

Then it happened. The thing that she had been in such a hurry to get away from.

Though her arms touched the water, her body went no were. The water seemed to begin gathering around her, almost in a whirlpool. The speed of the swirling water rapidly increased, as it began sucking Minako down.

Minako grabbed vainly out for something to grab. She opened her mouth to scream, but water filled her mouth. Her arms and legs flayed to no avail. She was going to die.

Minako's chest and throat began to throb for air painfully. White spots clouded her vision as a sort of exhaustion overcame her. 

__

Someone help me….

~*~

Duo watched as his friends wandered into the water. It almost odd, how they walked into the water. 

Duo shook his head and yawned. At least this was somewhat relaxing, he told himself. A change from the usual wars and fighting.

"Duo? Let's go for a swim," Hilde suggested as she tugged at his arms.

Duo felt a sort of depression come over him suddenly as his attentions turned to Hilde. He doubted she would ever know how much she had meant to him…

Without a word, he stepped up and walked into the crystal water, immediately feeling the freshness. With a content sigh he dunked his head under the water.

As he did though, something erupted in his mind. A sense of insane fury. Anger he had never felt before. It ripped at his entire being, trying to force him forward. There was something out there he needed to get too. No… protect.

Without knowing why, he began swimming forward. Further out from the beach. Slowly, something began forming in front of him.

It was almost like the sea was gathering in this one area. From inside the area though, Duo saw a bright light. The anger inside him rose with such intentness, Duo suddenly realized, there was nothing he could do to stop himself. As he neared the area, he began to realize there was someone stuck in the water.

Panic and worry came over him. 

Duo dove under the water as he attempted to reach the person. The water struck him at him harshly, trying to force him away from the figure.

Duo doubted he would ever really know what happened next, or be able to explain it, but at that moment, something surrounded him. A feeling of immense power overwhelmed him. He grasped the power with his being, and threw it with everything he had, at the water.

Something screamed in agony as it touched the offending water. Slowly the current slowed, until it barely touched him.

Duo grabbed the person carefully and pulled towards the surface. He broke surface gasping, realizing just how long he had been under. The person beside him began coughing and sputtering weakly, trying to drain the water from his throat.

Duo suddenly realized the small person in his arms, was a woman. He glanced at her worriedly, grateful she was still alive. Suddenly it occurred to him his body was at peace. The anger, worry and frustration was gone. 

It had been like someone else had taken over. Someone who cared very much for the person Duo held now.

Slowly, Duo began back to shore.

It took him a long time before he finally got back to shore. He carried the still figure onto the sand, before slowly lowering her to the ground. Someone screamed behind him.

Suddenly two girls were by the blond girl's side.

"Minako! Oh Minako are you okay?" a blonde girl with pigtails cried. 

"She'll be fine," Duo said awkwardly.

The two girls turned to him, as if seeing him for the first time. The blond one gasped, but just as quickly she recovered.

"You saved her?" She asked.

"I suppose you could say that. Wait, you said her name was Minako? That's why she looked so familiar," Duo decided. This was the girl he had met in the alleyway. 

The blond girl leaned forward, "My names Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Duo Maxwell,"

"Duo…" Usagi said thoughtfully.

"Have we met before?"

A slow smile came over Usagi's face, "Oh yes, but you wouldn't remember."

Duo shrugged, "Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you. I hope your friend feels better," With that he left.

Usagi watched him for a second before turning to Rei, "Follow him," she whispered, "Don't let him out of your sight,"

Rei nodded and left.

Usagi leaned down and gently touched her friends face. It was only a matter of time before her real mission was complete.

She smiled inwardly. 

__

You can only fight it for so long Aphrodite.

~*~

Hey guys!

Okay here's some answers to your reviews….

Vega03 – Thanks for the review!!

Crystalgem2003 – Yes! A long review!! Hehe I feel lived -_^ okay! Let's see, Aphrodite and Shinigami ARE gods/goddesses. I couldn't exactly say 'Oh god,' because Shinigami knows there's more than one god, so in a way you could say he was kind of talking to all his comrades? Confusing? ^-^;;; sorry! I always seem to complicate things more than they need to be. HEERO-ISH!! Hehe we could make that a new word! Lol, whenever someone's being all cold and silent we can say, "Stop being so Heero-ish" lmao XD ahh I have such a simple sense of humor. I'm glad you liked the flash back. I was planning on putting a bunch of flash back parts in there, like how they first met and everything. Suggestions are always appreciated!! Thanks for the (long) review!!

Shadow Fox2 – sorry this took so long! Thanks for the review!

SilverCaladan – Thanks for the review!

Firey Of Jupiter - No problem, sorry it took so long! I'm such a simple minded person I forget things easily ^-^; I'm not sure what kind of Angel Makoto is. Actually I never really stopped to think about it. Any suggestions? Anyways, I was planning to put some romance for the other characters in later. Maybe I'll do something with Trowa and Makoto next chapter… hmm… Thanks for the review!!

Transcendent – They were pretty mean in the last chapter, but as I recall, they were talking to Hilde when they were mean right? They were mad because Duo is their friend and Hilde cheated on him, and so on and so forth. As the chapters go on though, they'll lighten up. ^-^ thanks for the review!!

AznxAngel – Sorry this took so long!! Blame school! I mean honestly, don't they realize I have chapters to write? Geez, it should be illegal…. Lol -_^ Thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Hotaru – thanks for the review. Geez, it's been like months since I've last typed, I keep making mistakes :S oh well! Lol anyways, Hotaru's going to be making a scene soon enough. Gah..so many stories so little time…. Lol I know what you mean. I love it when ppl notice my reviews and say something on their stories. -_^ hehe

Yup… that's everyone who reviewed to chapter 4! Grr I had something to say but now I forgot… hmm… oh ya!!

Its kind of more a request.

I've just finished reading David Eddings story about garion and all them. Have you guys read them before? If you have I have a huuuge request to make!

I'm looking for someone who HAS or WILL write a story involving Queen Porenn and Silk! I loved their relationship and have been searching for a story that involves them. 

I'd REALLY appreciate it someone answered this!!!

Thanks so much!!

Till next time!

~Ceso


	6. The good kind of rain

Minako's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she watched her friends.  To put it lightly, they had been acting odd.  Usagi especially.  She kept muttering nonsense about destiny, love and stuff like that.

"Minako!" Usagi said in a singsong voice as she dashed past her, "Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?"

Minako held her hands up almost defensively, "No, no I'm fine."

Usagi simply smiled, "Lets go for a walk then.  You know, do something fun," she said cheerfully.

"If you want…" Minako said suspiciously.

"I know the perfect place!" she giggled as she pulled Minako out the door and down the hallway.  Outside was cloudy, and one could almost feel the sense that it was going to rain.  Minako regretted not bringing her umbrella.  Usagi didn't even seem to notice.

Minako struggled to get her gloves on; happy that at least she had thought enough to bring those.  Her gloves were leather, and the drewy weather was making them somewhat difficult to put on.  Suddenly, a large gust of wind picked up and knocked her glove to the ground.

Minako clicked in tongue in annoyance and leaned down to pick it back up.

Pwwwwt 

A sudden rush of air passed inches from Minako's head.  Her eyes went wide as she let out a small scream of surprise.  Instinctively she looked up to make sure Usagi was okay.  What she saw made her freeze.

Usagi was staring in the direction the knife had been thrown.  Her eyes were scrunched in look of utmost rage.  Her small body seemed to quiver with fury.

"U-Usagi?" Minako stammered, a bit afraid of the sudden transformation in Usagi's behavior.

"Minako?"

"Yes?" She answered hesitantly.

"Keep walking.  I'll catch up,"

Minako blinked in surprise, she was about to protest, but to her utter surprise, Usagi wasn't there anymore.  

~*~

Makoto's eyes narrowed as she walked slowly down the street.  Her target turned off the street and into a small park.  An annoyed look crossed her face.  The man was fool.  He was walking down the streets when he knew perfectly well that anyone from Heaven or Hell could see his black wings. 

Makoto's own wings were pure white.  Usagi and the rest (who had their own wings), with the exception of Minako could see them, but normal mortals couldn't.

His black wings were almost like a beacon to her.  They easily stood out.

Makoto moved easily throughout the trees, alert, as she realized she no longer had her target in view.  A cold wave of dread washed over her, as she instinctively looked up.

That was about the only thing that saved her.

As she looked up, a huge black figure leapt from one of the tree's, a dagger in his hand.  At the last second, Makoto turned and lunged out of the way.  

The figure touched ground lightly, spreading his black wings to cushion his fall.  No expression whatsoever touched his features as he stared at her.  

Makoto felt her blood rising with anger, "Devil scum," she spat.

He said nothing.  His eyes made her feel as though she was standing naked in front of him.  She body betrayed her by shuttering slightly at his insistent gaze.

"Stay out of my way," he told her in an emotionless voice.

"I think not," Makoto, sneered, "I'd give my wings to see your kind swept off the side of this earth,"

"Do you think your threats mean anything to me?" 

"Hardly," she said dryly, "I don't expect much from someone like you,"

The man stayed silent.  Makoto stared back into his green eyes levelly.  There was no way he was going to see any weakness from her.

Suddenly he crossed the space between them.  It almost seemed as though he hadn't moved at all.  Makoto gasped lightly, surprised by his actions and he reached up and cupped her face in his hands.  He voice didn't shake in the slightest.

"Do not interfere," he whispered as his lips brushed lightly against hers.  A smoldering sensation coursed through her body as their lips touched, and for one moment, Makoto forgot all prejudices she had.  Then he stepped away and disappeared.

A faint blush crept into her cheeks as she realized what had just happened.  Makoto huffed rather loudly as she drew herself up, 

"Men!"

~*~

Heero growled in frustration as Aphrodite stood up, not hurt in the slightest and walked away.  The dagger had been perfect.  There had been no _way_ the damn thing could have missed!

"I _told_ you, I should have thrown the dagger," Wufei sneered as he leaned against the brick wall, "I can't believe you missed."

Heero shot him a look that silenced him.

"What happened to the angel Aphrodite was with?" Heero murmured as he stared at the ground.

"Probably fluttered away she was so scared," Wufei chuckled, "Angels are cowards and wimps,"

"I _dare_ you to say that again,"

Wufei opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said, when I occurred to him it hadn't of been Heero who had replied.  Wufei whirled around to see none other than the Queen of the heavens herself.

"Usagi," Heero said, with oddly respectful tone.  Wufei could have smacked him at that moment. The fool might as well have brought out a pink tea set and giggled like a little _girl_ with Usagi.

"What do you want Angel?" Wufei growled as glared at her," I'm not in the mood for your hysterical whining,"

"Don't make this come to dismemberment," Usagi threatened.

Wufei opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it when he saw the look on Heero's face.

"What is it that you want?" Heero asked idly.  From Wufei's view, it almost looked as though Heero was relaxed, but he knew full well how alert he was.

"I want to know why you're trying to kill Aphrodite," Usagi frowned.

"I don't believe we're obligated to tell you," Heero retorted.

"Oh, but I _do_," She said.

"Back off Angel," Wufei spat, making the word angel sound like a curse.

"Next time this happens," Usagi said coolly, ignoring Wufei, "Watch out, because I won't be quiet so forgiving,"

Usagi left the threat hanging as she turned and walked out of the alley.

Wufei went for one of his hidden knives, but Heero stayed his hand, "Let her go," He said monotone.

"She could screw everything up for us!" Wufei snapped angrily as he yanked his arm out of Heero's grip, "We have a mission to do Heero.  Don't get cold feet on me now, because there's no backing down now,"

"Do you know what would happen if we suddenly struck down the ruler of the heavens?" Heero asked casually, his voice dangerously low.

Wufei frowned for a second, before sighing in defeat.  Heero was right.  

Without another glance Wufei turned and walked the opposite way as Usagi had.

~*~

Minako frowned as she glanced at her watch.  Were had Usagi gone to?  Probably saw a never video game or something.  Minako tapped her foot impatiently as she waited.

"Minako right?"

Minako looked up quickly at the sound of a deep voice saying her name.  She smiled slightly, "That's right.  And your Duo, my Hero.  You left before I could say thank you,"

Duo chuckled lightly as stuck his hands in the pockets of his black pants.  Minako had to admit, black and red looked _really_ good on him.  

He was wearing a red turtleneck, with a stylish black leather jacket.

"I figured I had saved enough people for the day.  You know how it is," He joked.

Minako was about to respond, but at that moment, a splash of water landed on her cheek.  She blinked in surprise and looked up.  The clouds were gray.  It was going to rain.

Suddenly something grabbed her hand.  Minako looked down at Duo's hand questioningly.  His own bare hand wrapped protectively around her small gloved one.

"Follow me," was all he said before taking off down the street.  Minako realized quickly that she really had no choice.

The place he had in mind was a small gazebo in the middle of a beautiful flowery park.  Before they reached the park, Duo stopped and began shedding his jacket.

"Here," he said handing it too her.  Minako was surprised but took it anyways, "What about you?"

He flashed her a mischievous smile, "I'll be fine.  You're the one who might catch a cold."

Minako flushed, but put the jacket on.  It was still warm, and smelt like him.  For some reason, Minako found this very intoxicating. 

Duo took her hand again and pulled her into the park.  They ran until they found the white gazebo.

Minako wrung her hair out, without too much success.  It was still very much damp.

Shuddering, she pulled the jacket closer.

Duo on the other hand, was very warm and it had nothing to do with the weather.  He turned his back to her, to keep from staring at her.  It was obvious that she was very beautiful, but he had been around beautiful woman before.  But he had never felt so… Alive?  Or perhaps protective of them.  When he was with her though, he felt like he had to protect her from even very feeble and small things.

He sighed and turned around.  An annoyed feeling entered him.  She was leaning against the rail of the gazebo, shuddering with cold, looking wet and vulnerable.  What annoyed him though, was the fact that he had a strange urge to wrap his arms around her… and destroy things.

Usagi yawned lightly as she watched the couple from a behind a bush.  Everything was going according to plan.  Now if only they didn't have to use rain next time to bring them together.  Usagi didn't like getting this wet.

"Good job on the rain Makoto," Usagi smiled as she touched her friends arm.  Makoto jumped slightly, obviously lost in her own thoughts.  Little did Usagi know, they were about someone she had met.

"Oh, it was nothing.  I just hope those annoying people from hell don't show up, no doubt they would find some reason to ruin this.

"Then we'll be on the look out," Ami told her as she scanned the air to show her point.

"Exactly.  We'll show them what it means to mess with us.  We're not a bunch of children, like they seem to think." Rei grinned.

Makoto chuckled, "I almost wish they would show up now,"

~*~

To be continued…

Next chapter will start exactly were this one ended okay??

Review responses.

Tenshi Hotaru – That was quick 0.0;; lol.  After I updated I realized I didn't fill out the review responses!!  Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  I think you spelled that right…er…lol, who knows.  I'm a horrible speller.  I plan to continue the dream a little later so ppl can find out what happened!  Thanks for the review!

Vega03 – That would just be selfish if only Minako found love lol.  I'm sure I'll give them some glory… -_^ Thanks for the review!

AznxAngel – Oh good.  I was hoping someone would burn it -_^ damn thing seems indestructible. Lol I know what you mean about Duo having the power!  Thanks for the review!!

Annayla – I really don't like it when ppl portray Minako as a harsh clutz.  I mean, she's not that bad.  She just isn't a good nurse ^-^ lol.  I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Minako's retreat is going to be updated soon.  As for Letting go of the past, well, I really should start working on that again, shouldn't I?  -_^ I'm just lazy.  Thanks for the review!!

Firey Of Jupiter – wow, I just found out a little while ago (while reading a mythology book) That Jupiter is Zeus in roman or something like that.  I was blown away!  If only I found that out before.  I could have given her Usagi's part.  I could mention that she's a goddess.  What the goddess of weather?  Or something like that.  It might make sense with what she did in this chapter… hmm.  Thanks for the review!!

Transcendent – I'm thinking of making Heero fall for Minako, maybe him and Shinigami have a huge fight about it or something, then become friends again when he decides to back off.  Hmm, do you know, I just thought of that just now when I was reading your review.  You're an inspiration!  Lol I'll stop playing with your head now.  Thanks for the review!!

Midnight of Shadows – I'm glad you liked it and that you gave it a chance!!  Thank you so much for the review!!

Shadow Fox – I'm glad you liked it, Thanks for the review!


	7. Gazebo's

The Gods Affair – Chapter 7

~*~

"So Duo," Minako smiled, as she pulled the jacket closer.  The silence was almost unbearable.  Duo looked like he was fighting a losing war with himself, "Where did you learn to fight?  Your very good,"

Duo froze for a second before relaxing, "I lived on the streets for a while, I guess you could say that was were I learned how to fight,"

Minako looked him up and down, "Interesting," was about all she could think of.  She felt her heart speed up, as he looked at her.  Her body immediately got warmer at his heated gaze.  With effort, Minako turned her head.  They had just met!

"So how exactly, do you find so much trouble?  One might think you go looking for it," He joked as he leaned against the rail beside Minako.

Minako flushed, "It's not like I go looking for trouble, but I couldn't exactly just leave that woman to those asses.  As for the swimming, al I was doing was swimming!" She said defensively.

Duo laughed, "Alright, alright, you win, so you don't go looking for trouble.  Trouble just finds you right?"

"Something like that," Minako frowned.  Her brows fitted together slightly, as she stared at him, "You look familiar, have we met before?  I mean besides the fight and swimming thing,"

Duo's eyes roamed over her beautiful body, silently wondering the same thing.  She _did_ look very familiar to him.  

"Duo?" Minako asked quietly, braking his train of thoughts.

"Uh, ya?"

"It's stopped raining," She said with a smile, stepping off the Gazebo.  

"So it has," He drawled, "Well, it was nice seeing you again." 

Minako frowned for a second as she took a quick glance at him, like she was fighting a mental battle.  Finally she smiled again.

~*~

Usagi looked up in surprise, noticing the lack of rain in the atmophere.  Her eyes scanned the clearing sky, "Makoto, I thought the rain was supposed to stay for a while longer,"

"It was," Makoto replied, confused also at the sudden change of weather.

Ami frowned and squinted into the air, "I wonder what made it stop?"

"I know why it stopped," Rei said, angering touching her voice as she pointed to their left.  Everyone followed her finger, until they saw four boys kneeling into the bushes.

"I can't believe this!" Usagi exploded angrily.  Her usually peaceful eyes seemed alive with passionate loathing.

Without waiting for the rest, Usagi stormed over to the boys.  They must have felt her angry presence because they all turned around to stare at the heated angel.

"What do you think your doing?" Usagi asked through gritted teeth, punctuating each word forcefully.

Trowa answered for them, "We're doing what we have to do.  I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

"Don't threaten her!" Rei exclaimed furiously as she stepped beside Usagi, "If you want a fight, you'll get one!  The alliance is more than over."

"Well," Wufei said standing up, "I'm glad you agree.  I think it's about time we settled this once and for all."

"Devils!" Makoto growled, "You're going to be sorry for messing with our friends happiness."

They stood directly across from each other, trying to stare the other down.  Adrenaline rose from both sides, all pumped and more than ready to fight.

"Hey guys," Came a cheerfully curious voice from beside them.

With a curse, Heero and the rest quickly turned to face Duo and Minako, who were giving them both a questioning look.

"H-hey Minako," Usagi said quickly, trying to cover up the tense atmosphere, "Hey Duo, fancy meeting you here,"

"Like wise," Duo replied raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"Well… you see…" Ami began, a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"We were taking a walk through the park," Wufei interrupted, trying to best the angel at lying.

"When suddenly we were attacked by this vicious dog!" Makoto quickly picked up, realizing the now forming lying contest.

"We saw the girls were in trouble and immediately rushed to their aid," Quatre explained.

"But when they arrived, the dogs turned on them and instead of saving us, they ended up being chases by these puppies," Rei sneered.

"Naturally we weren't _really_ running from these puppies," Trowa countered, "We were simply playing with them.  I can't quiet understand why the girls were screaming like these dogs were going to kill them."

"Oh, you didn't see the mother and the father dog," Usagi growled lightly, "They were huge!  But of course we didn't want to scare you guys or anything so we took care of them ourselves."

"After we scared away the dogs for the girls, we ended up over here, talking pleasantly about the weather and how it conveniently keeps changing," Heero finished coolly, ignoring the dirty looks from the girls.

"Well…" Duo said giving them odd look, "That certainly is an interesting evening."

"It sure was," Usagi smiled, sweat dropping.

"So…" Minako said staring at them curiously, "I guess after something like that, you guys must have gotten to know each other pretty well," Suddenly she snapped her fingers, "I know!  How about we go out together some time?  It'll be great!" 

"Sounds like fun," Duo grinned, "You guys can get to know each other better.  Think about it, an entire evening to get to know each other,"

"Sitting and talking for hours," Minako added.

Both were oblivious to the darkening looks of their friends.

"Sounds…peachy," Wufei snorted.

"Great!" Minako exclaimed happily, "How about tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow?" Quatre asked, his eyes widening, "That's very soon."

"I think we're busy tomorrow Duo," Trowa added, elbowing Duo in the ribs not so gently.

"No problem, you guys can tag along some other time.  Minako and I were planning on…"

"No Duo," Heero said, "_All_ of us are busy tomorrow," 

Duo frowned for a second before finally catching on, "Oh, well then, how about some other time?" 

"Sure, sounds good," Minako said smiling, "Well we should get going.  I'll talk to you later Duo,"

As Minako and her group left, Duo turned to his friends, "So what _really_ happened?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter," Heero told him, "You can't see her anymore."

"Oh?  And why is that?"

"Because she's a prostitute," Quatre blurted out, "We've seen her before."

"Right," Duo said, hiding a grin, "Sort of like all those _other_ blonde prostitutes I've dated.  It's kind of weird how the entire population of blondes have resorted to prostitution."

"Duo…" Quatre pleaded, "Please listen to reason.  This Minako is bad news.  We know she'll hurt you.  Don't see her again,"

Duo's features darkened.  For some reason, them talking this way about Minako angered him greatly.  The need to lash out blinded him temporarily as his body suddenly didn't seem his own.

"Duo?" Trowa said quickly, breaking him out of his revere, "It doesn't matter anyways.  You have no way of contacting her," he pointed out.  The rest of his friends breathed a sigh of relief.

Duo eyed his friends, mildly amused, "What are you talking about?" He waved a piece of paper in front of their faces, "Of course I got her number."

~*~

"Miiiiinako!" Usagi smiled pleasantly, "It's such a coincidence that you and Duo met up?  Did you have a good time together?"

"You should know," Minako, pointed out, "You were following me,"

"We told you what happened!" Usagi told her.

"That's right," Minako gasped, "Those vicious dogs who turned into puppies, amazing how that seems to happen.  Why just last week I was being attacked by an over grown king fisher, who suddenly turned into a kangaroo!"

Usagi frowned, "Now that's just ridiculous.  We don't have Kangaroos here."

"Usagi," Makoto groaned, "Just let it go."

"I hope our not angry with us," Ami asked timidly.

"not really," Minako told them smiling.

"Your not?" Rei asked cocking her head to the side.

"It doesn't matter," Minako confirmed.

"It doesn't?" Makoto asked dully.

"Nope," Minako said cheerfully.

"Are you sure your alright?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Perfectly fine," She assured them.

"Minako your acting strange," Usagi told her, "You're usually angry with us for following you."

"Your right of course…but… I'm not,"

"Why not?" Makoto blurted out.

"Well…" Minako stopped waling, almost causing her friends to walk into her, "Its hard to explain but I feel… good.  Like nothing can make me angry, not even your spying.  Can you understand that?"

Everyone was about to speak, but Usagi beat them to it.  Her smile was gentle and understanding, "Yes… yes I can understand Minako," 

Minako smiled appreciatively, before continuing walking.

"Usagi?" Rei whispered questioningly.

"It's fine.  Everything's okay.  I didn't think it would happen this naturally but everything seems to be falling into place," Usagi murmured under her breath.

"So basically all we have to do is watch?" Makoto asked.

"No," Ami answered, "We have to keep Shinigami's devils away from them.  Stop them from ruining it."

Makoto only smiled, "Sounds like fun.

~*~

Sorry That took so long.  I've said it so many times you probably already know the reason I haven't updated for a while.

Review Responses - -

Tenshi Hotaru – Lol, I have no clue if your spelt that right, but lets just say you did -_^  hehe.  I think its going to take a while for them to get their memories back, but I'll give them some hints along the way!  Thanks for the review!

OnewingedAngel6547 – Duo's always cute -_^ hehe, ESPECAILLY when he's wanting to kill things.  I'm so glad you found it original, that's usually my biggest goal!  Thanks for the review!

Shadow Fox2 – Thanks for the review, here's your update ^-^

Firey Of Jupiter - @_@ a chapter for each of the girls?  **Mutters something about a slave driver** hehe, I'll consider it maybe a little later in the story.  It sounds like a pretty good idea, and I suppose I could give them each a little flash back…hmmm… lol thanks for the review!

Annayla – Did I say real soon?  Lol, er… well, is this soon enough?  ^-^;; I know I'm making Wufei such a jerk, but its hard trying to make them seem like their from hell without making them too out of character @_@ Thanks for the review!  ^-^

Kazzeh Sodapop – I'm offended!  **Gasp** Not reviewing to my last chapter!!!,  **Cries*** lol, it's all good.  I'm glad you enjoyed it anyways!!  Yes, Heero respects Usagi and all, in fact iw as thinking about putting them together, but no one seems to want them together ^-^;; Anyways, thanks for the review!

SilverCaladan – Okay, I'm really dense, Were you being sarcastic??? Lol, if not, it was Trowa!!  It wasn't supposed to be a secret ^-^;; Shall I mention something about that in the next chapter????  Thanks for the review!!  (Sorry ^-^;;)

AznxAngel – So, if you die, am I in the will by any chance?  (Considers not updating)  Just kidding!!  Hehe, im not that mean…er… well you know what I mean.  Well I guess it's a definite thing.  I was only considering putting in Minako/Heero parts, but since everyone eants it, I guess I might as well, but this is still Duo/Minako!!!  Lol Thanks for the review!

Transcendent – 0.0 okay, whatever you say.  Lol, I guess your saying you want a big Heero/Minako/Duo triangle?  Not just some small little part?  (**Smiles)**  hehe. I'm eagerly awaiting your next inspiring Review!  Thanks for the review!

Vega03 – I'm so glad you liked it!  Thanks for the review!

Jd-anney – heh… yes, very fast updating ^-^;; im sorry!!  Thanks for the review -_^

SVZ – I know what you mean, I always catch other ppls grammar, but as for mine… well, lol.  Sorry about my Grammar!  I'm glad you think the details are vivid, I never think my detail is good enough!  Thanks for the review!

~*~

Okay, so next chapter?  Anyone have any ideas?  I'm so focused on school, I haven't really been thinking up things for more chapters, so any idea's are appreciated!

Thanks for Reading~


	8. Sweet Dreams

Hey ppl!  Sorry this took so long!  My excuse is POTC came out ^____^ hehe I love Orli!!

On with the story!

~*~

She sat there, in all her glory and perfection, staring out at the pond.  Her pond.  The pond was filled with love and beauty, along with everything she made, and for that reason, it seemed to comfort her.

_The swans that swam so contently in the pond, were now disturbed, occasionally opening their wings, as if to embrace the goddess, trying to comfort her._

_But not even the swans she loved so much could comfort her.  There was too much pain and sorrow in her perfect body.  _

_Aphrodite sat on the grassy banks overlooking her pond. She couldn't stop thinking of him.  It wasn't as though he was any different than any other man she had been with.  In fact, he was different, but not in a good way!  Everyone else had been so kind, did whatever she wanted with no question and … well… predictable._

_On the other hand, Shinigami was bad tempered, loved destruction, killed for fun, hurt people just to hear them scream… well and loved her.  Not in the fake way everyone else did either.  He had saw past her beauty and perfection and into her very soul._

_Aphrodite sighed loudly.  Every time she stopped to think, she could see Shinigami and that woman together.  Did he hold that woman like he held her?  Did he kiss her with the same passion he kissed Aphrodite with?_

_"Aphrodite?"_

_Aphrodite looked up at the sound of the soft voice behind her._

_Usagi walked to her side, then sat down, tucking her silky white dress underneath her, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, why do you ask?" Aphrodite asked, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice._

_Giving her a worried look, Usagi responded, "Because you only come here to think."_

_"Yes…" Aphrodite replied softly, "That's true isn't it?"_

_"Aphrodite?"_

_"Sorry," She smiled, forcing back her depressed emotions, "I'm done now, shall we go?"_

_"Aphrodite… you know you can always tell me…" Usagi began, but Aphrodite quickly cut in._

_"I know.  But now isn't the time.  Don't we have a conference to go to?"  Aphrodite reminded her lightly._

_"Oh I forgot!" Usagi gasped as she jumped up, "Why don't they schedule these things at more flexible times?"_

_Aphrodite gave her a small grin, "Some things never change."_

_"I do hope your not mocking my tradition?"_

_"Tradition?"_

_"Of course," Usagi chuckled, as they walked, "You see if I showed up on time, people will expect it.  But if I just 'show up' whenever, they'll always be on their toes."_

_"My my, you are shrewd." Aphrodite muttered sarcastically, "did you make that up yourself?"_

_"You're so cruel."_

_~*~_

Minako slept soundly, turning in her sleep every few minutes.  Her facial features changed every so often, first from upset, then to more calm, relaxed.

Heero couldn't help but stare at her, even though he knew in a few moments he would be the one to plunge a dagger into her chest.

Even though he beauty and perfect had been reduced when she was born mortal, she was still the most beautiful human he had ever seen.  Something he had kept from his comrades for a long time.

Minako turned suddenly, lying on her back, with her hands resting on her stomach.  Heero heard his comrades stop breathing, lest they woke her from her sleep.  But her breath regulated again, telling them she was still asleep.

There had been a time, long ago, when he had dreamed of the goddess of love and beauty.  And now he would have to kill her.

Trowa raised his hand, motioning them forward.  

Heero's black wings folded, allowing him entrance into the small bedroom.  Heero pulled the black velvet bag off the dagger, and stepped forward.

Suddenly, the silver gleam of a blade, mere inches from his face, forced him to stop.

"Leave." The voice commanded.

All five men froze, afraid that Minako might wake.  But she didn't even move.

"Leave." The voice echoed again, this time moving the blade forward.

Whoever it was, was hidden by the shadows.

"We will not leave!" Quatre said quickly, his voice very low.

Suddenly the shadow moved forward, to reveal a woman.  The woman was very familiar, with her shoulder length black hair, and purple eyes.

"Hotaru…" Wufei gasped, surprised by her appearance, "Why are you here?  You should be in hell!"

"I will not let you pass." She told them, ignoring Wufei's comment.

"Hotaru," Trowa warned, "Your brother is going to be very angry with you for disrupting our mission.  If you leave now, we'll pretend we never saw you."

"No," Hotaru responded, her face calm and passive, "I will not leave.  I will not allow you to kill her."

"Hotaru, stop!  We're on the same side." Quatre whispered.

Hotaru gave him a weary look, "We were on the same side, but now our paths have separated.  I will not allow you to destroy my brothers happiness, nor do I fear my brother's wraith."

"Hotaru… you don't understand what your doing!"  Wufei protested, keeping his voice low.  They would have to leave soon, as all this noise was bound to wake up the goddess.

"I understand perfectly.  Now leave."

Heero said nothing as he stepped backwards and out the window.  His friends followed.  They had no choice.  Hotaru may be the youngest child, but she was still their princess and they were expected to obey her.

For some reason though, Heero found himself relieved she had shown up.

~*~

_"This is ridiculous!"_

_"Preposterous!" _

_"Absolutely absurd!"_

_"It'll never work!"_

_Shinigami said nothing as the complaints from either side rattled off.  He really didn't care.  Did it matter to him if a bunch of Angels didn't want to work alongside his people?  Of course not._

_Usagi was the one who pointed out the good points to an alliance, and calmed the hot headed down.  She was the one who seemed to be leading the whole conference.  When Shinigami's people looked to him for support to say 'no' to the whole alliance, he said nothing._

_How could he explain to them how much he _wanted_ this alliance to work out.  If it did he could work along side her._

_At the thought of her, which seemed to be constant these days, Shinigami turned his head slightly in her direction.  _

_As his eyes rested on her, it seemed like all time had stopped.  Whenever she was around, it felt like that.  His cold heart melted, warmed by her radiance.  It killed him to think that he had made her cry._

_"What is your opinion in this matter?"_

_Shinigami blinked, suddenly aware everyone was staring at him, even Aphrodite, who had so kindly asked the question with as much venom as she could muster._

_He leaned back, keeping his gruff posture as his cold eyes searched the room, before landing on Aphrodite.  He decided to direct his answer at her, since she had asked it._

_"You want my opinion?  Well the thought of standing side by side a bunch of wimpy angels never really appealed to me.  I'd hate to think of them dirtying their pretty silk robes." He sneered.  It was almost immediately he regretted what he had said.  The dark look on Aphrodite's face, as each word hit her increased._

_Shinigami had hoped she would simply take it as him being himself, but obviously she had taken it to heart, because at that moment she had stood up to face him head on, despite Usagi's protests.  Damn._

_"I know realize why you're here." Aphrodite retaliated, "It's been a sore spot for you and your little _clan_ for quiet some time now, hasn't it?  Heaven conquering hell in the last battle certainly has taken an effect on all of you, hasn't it?  Is that why you feel you need to insult us to regain at least some face?"_

_Shinigami could feel the hatred of his people directed at her.  Had anyone else said something like that, they would have been headless before they finished their sentence.  But then again, this was Aphrodite, and for some reason, Shinigami couldn't help but feel a strong sense of pride for his goddess.  But he had to remember just who he was._

_"Is that what you think?  We've seen your lot when the apocalypse comes around, you run hiding, hoping it won't damage your complexions.  You honestly think that if you fought this one on your own, you would win?  It would take more than the likes of a bunch of pretty angels to beat them." Shinigami finished._

_His people stared at him in disbelief.  _

_They were stunned, that their own master had been so leint with her.  What she had just said… _

_Shinigami hadn't yelled._

_Shinigami hadn't destroyed._

_Shinigami hadn't Killed._

_Shinigami had just… talked._

_"R-right!" Usagi quickly cut in, before Aphrodite could respond, before any of her people could get yell insults and before those devils broke loose, "That's why we should all work together. Together we are strong!"_

_"How was he right?" Aphrodite asked furiously under her breath._

_"Never mind," Usagi told her, as she continued her speech.  It didn't matter, she just needed them to work together._

_Shinigami looked into Aphrodite's eyes, and despite everything, felt himself want her more than anything._

_~*~_

Duo suddenly woke, cold sweat dripping from him face.  Those faces in his dream… they had looked so familiar, but had been blurred out.

He groaned, lying back against the pillows.  These dreams where becoming more frequent and each time, it seemed like the dreams got more familiar.  

It seemed as though suddenly his desires had become more and more crazy.  Some desire's like destroying, and death where almost frightening when they suddenly came upon him, and others… others that Hilde was once able to quench, became unquenchable. 

As he thought of this, suddenly someone came to mind.  And it wasn't Hilde.

~*~

Well now, that wasn't a bad chapter.  I decided to put more flashbacks in this chapter ^-^ hope you enjoyed it!

Review Responses –

Shadow fox – Sorry this took so long!  Thanks for the review ^-^

Angelicmayuka – lol, I'm glad you like it.  Thanks for the review!

Vega03 – I'm glad you thought it was interesting!  Thanks for the review, sorry it took so long, lol.

Kazzeh Sodapop – See, if I told you that, then you would know the rest of my story!  No!  What are you talking about?  I know exactly whats going to happen in my story!  **Shifty eyes** lol, thanks for the review!

AznxAngel – Wait a second… If I updated right after I updated this, then wouldn't that mean I'd have to update again?  And again?  That's a lot of typing @_@ lol. That was probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to me, the 'I will be back' hehe.  Don't make me get Heero after you!

Jupiterlover – I was planning on them trying to steal Minako's number from Duo, but I wasn't sure about him getting mad.  But it sounds like a great idea!  Thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Hotaru – Okay!  First question, when is Hotaru entering the story?  Well I was thinking… This chapter ^-^ lol, I decided I would stop torturing you and put her in -_^ and no.. er… wait… okay, I haven't decided yet whether they know about Hotaru being Duo's sister or not.  I think they shouldn't know, but then, their gods right?  They know all!  Hmm I'll try and make up my mind.

Transcendent – Wow, I really like your 'Quick' reviews!  I think you should try it more often!  Lol. So anyways, you want them to all die in the end?  Okay ^-^ suuuure why not, lets kill everyone off.  Hehe just kidding.  I'm not that terrible.  I'm not sure about the whole other pairings thing.  Don't worry!  I haven't forgotten about Heero and Minako!  ^-^ I probably will end up pairing everyone off anyways.  I'm so glad I'm 'Worthy'!  This is like the happiest day of my life. lol, Thanks for the long review, I think my response covered everything…

Airlady – Hotaru made her appearance in this chapter!  I'm glad your enjoying the story.  Sorry about the spaces, I find my writing to be messy if it isn't spaced out like this.  Sorry!  Thanks for the review!

Lady-sess – It's beautiful???  That is so nice!  Thank you so much ^-^ I'm glad you like the Mina and Duo parts, they were fun to write!  Thanks for the review!

Venus fan – Lol, thanks for the review!  I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Tenshi no Hikari * Ai – okay, I think I spelt that right **Crosses fingers** Thanks for the review!

SVZ – lol, I think my English teacher would have a heart attack if I handed him in an essay in purple.  He's very old fashioned like that.  He'd probably look at the paper over his overly large glasses, then look at me with that "What the hell is wrong with you' kind of look.  Lol, you've got to love English teachers.  In fact, I think I might just hand in an essay in coloured writing -_^ hehe.  If it makes you feel any better, I'm such a simple person, with an even simpler sense of humor.  Thank you so much for reviewing!  I loved your story, it was amazing!  You should defiantly write more Minako/Duo fics **Hint hint**  lol, I was reading your profile (Most of it ^-^;;) and noticed what you said about pointless flames.  They are so annoying!  I just got one a few days ago saying "Insert self, you suck' I actually started to laugh.  First of all, the flame was so _stupid_ and it was pointless!  Hehe, okay, I'm done.  I just needed someone to rant to ^-^ this is getting really long, lol.  I'm going to stop now, I have to think of other people!  Hehe thanks for the great review!

Crystalgem2003 – Lol, thank you for the review!  I'm glad my stories developing well!  My biggest fear is that it isn't developing or its boring ^-^ Thanks!

Venus-love – Lol, its all good.  After much persuasion I have decided to make Heero fall in love with Minako (As shown in this chapter) hehe I'm so glad you found this interesting!  Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read and didn't review!! 

~Ceso


	9. Touch

~*~

The Gods Affair  - Chapter 9 

~*~

"Minako!" Usagi groaned stubbornly, "This is ridiculous!  We don't want to intrude on your date!"

Minako simply flipped over a page in the news paper and sipped at her coffee, ignoring Usagi's protests all together.  

"Minako!  Are you listening to me?"

"Not really."

"Your so insufferable!"

Minako chuckled to herself, as Usagi rattled off about anything that came to mind.  She wasn't blind, Minako knew Usagi didn't get along with Duo's friends, which was kind of odd, since Usagi got along with everyone…

"Are you listening to me?"

Minako stood, cleared up her papers and smiled at Usagi, "No, not really."  Without another word, Minako walked out the door.

As she walked down the road though, her mind seemed to wander.   Ever since she had met Duo, everything had become so different.  Usagi and the rest acted so differently, though it wasn't just them.  It seemed like every moment Minako was away from Duo, she felt… lonely.

Which was just stupid, since she had just met him.  Duo was just another guy; he was no different from any other guy she had met… well, except for the escaped convict.  Other than that, he was no different.  So why was she spending all her free time think about him?

"Minako?" Came a soft voice from behind her.

Minako turned to face a small girl with shoulder length black hair.  She was a sickly pale colour, but looked none the worse, "Hello Hotaru."

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Not anywhere in particular, just walking." Minako responded.

"Could I join you?"

Minako smiled, glad to be given a reason to stop thinking about Duo and nodded.  Hotaru fell into line with her, and for a few moments, they walked together in silence, until finally Minako couldn't take it,

"So how is everything?"

"Very good.  And you?  Usagi told me you met someone."

Minako smiled and ruffled Hotaru's hair playfully, "And what do you know about that missy?"

Hotaru smiled and ducked under her hand, "I'm not so young that I don't know about dating… among other things."

"Other things?" Minako asked, concealing her smile, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Hotaru shuffled awkwardly, "You know…"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Sex!" Hotaru huffed; annoyed she had to say it.

Minako gasped loudly, as though surprised before smiling and wrapping her arm around Hotaru's shoulders, "And what does that have to do with this guy I met?"

"Well… have you?" 

Minako couldn't resist, "Oh yes, we just finished in fact…" She stopped at the disgusted look on Hotaru's face, "I'm just kidding."

Hotaru pulled a face, shuddering slightly, "That's just wrong."

Minako grinned, "You won't say that when it's your turn."

"Minako!"

"So, have _you_ met someone yet?" Minako curiously.

"No!  Well… sort of… I like this one guy…"

"The story of my life."  Minako laughed playfully.  Suddenly her eyes rested on someone, "Duo!" She yelled to catch his attention.

Duo turned around, as did his lady friend who was walking with him.  He smiled and waved, waiting for them to catch up.

"Hey." He greeted when they caught up.

"Hello to you too." Minako smiled.  As her eye met his though, she felt as though she might drown in them.  In return, he didn't seem to be making any attempts to break eye contact.

"Ahem." Duo's friends cough tactfully.

Duo reluctantly tore his eyes away from Minako's, "Sorry, Minako, this is my friend, Hilde.  Hilde, meet Minako."

Hilde stuck her hand out, and Minako took it.  As she did though, a horrible shock vibrated through her body. 

"Minako, I've heard so much about you." She smiled, though to Minako it was an evil smile.

"Only good things I hope," Minako replied pulling her hand away.  Her body had suddenly become cold.  Very cold.  The way Hilde was looking at her wasn't helping at all.

"Of course." Hilde responded, "who's your friend?"

"Oh, sorry.  This is Hotaru…" Minako paused as her eyes swept over Hotaru.  Hotaru was staring at Hilde with a look of anger and determination on her face.  It was quite unnerving, "Hotaru, this is Duo and well, you've already been introduced to Hilde." Minako finished lamely.

"Duo…" Hotaru said, "It's nice to met you.  Minako has been telling me many things about you.  Is it true you two have… slept together?"

Minako's eyes widened, and her face became a very unhealthy shade of red.  It would have been a blessing if the ground had opened up and swallowed her whole.

Duo seemed to find it amusing because he replied, "Oh ya, Minako's great in bed, and she has a great…." Luckily he stopped there.

Hotaru shot a look at Minako, smiling ever so slightly. 

Minako could feel the glare Hilde was shooting at her.  It felt like someone was trying to stab her in the back.  Minako turned to face Hilde, but Hilde's face didn't falter.  She glared with the utmost hatred at Minako.

It was only after Duo turned his head, that Hilde's face changed to a pleasant smile.

"Duo, shouldn't we be going?" Hilde asked politely.  For a moment, Duo's face darkened, then it was gone, 

"Sure.  Minako it was nice seeing you again, Hotaru, it was great meeting you." 

Minako and Hotaru said there good-byes and watched the couple leave.

"Hotaru…" Minako scowled, "That woman… did you feel it too?"

"Yes, there's something about her that's very dark.  Are you alright?" Hotaru asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, lets head back though, I'm feeling a bit…. odd."

Hotaru stared at her oddly for a moment before nodding and beginning to walk back.  As they walked back though, Minako's body slowly seemed to degrade.  Her breathing became more laboured and sweat formed on her body.  It seemed like forever until the finally reached the apartment.

"Minako," Hotaru said gently, "You wait here, I'll get someone to help." Before Minako could protest, Hotaru was gone.

Minako leaned her tired body against the wall, trying to force herself to keep her eyes opened.  It felt like all her muscles were slowly giving out… Everything had become blurry.

Blackness took her, as her body slumped forward in a still heap.

~*~

Hotaru hurried up the stairs, dodging people as she ran.  Her face was dark with anger.  Hilde.  She remembered Hilde.  The question was, why was she here?  And why was she trying to kill Minako?

Hilde had always been power hungry back in hell, and there was little doubt that she had changed since then.  The way she had looked at Minako though… What did she have against Min…

Then it clicked.  Hilde wanted Duo.  And the only thing standing in her way was Minako.

"Usagi! Usagi!" Hotaru screamed as she pounded ferociously against the door.

The door opened swiftly, and Usagi stood there, with the rest of her friends around her, "Hotaru, what's wrong?"

"It's Minako!"

Usagi's face broke into worry, "Is she okay?"

"No!  We have to hurry!  She's been poisoned!"

~*~

Hey guys ^-^ Sorry for the wait!

**Review Responses:**

Princess Insanity – Yay, I'm inspiration -_^ you should tell me the name of your story so I can read it.  Thanks for the compliment!  And thanks for reviewing!

AznxAngel – lol, I'll talk to Heero and see what I can do.  Should I take his gun away first?  Or do you think it might add to the effect? ^-^ Thanks for the review, it's great to hear from you again

Shi no Tenshi/Megami – I think I got that right.  I'm glad you finally decided to read it, and that you liked it!  Thanks for the review!

me_jessi_t - Duo as the leader of hell could be kind of scary -_^ Thanks for the review!

Sarah - I'm glad you like the outcome!  Thanks for the review!

SVZ – Lol, I think I'm going to hand in an essay done in pink ink to a few of the older teachers in my school, see if I can give them a heart attack or something XD I'd love it if you can out with some Minako/Duo stories!  I think **I** might have a heart attack if you did so!  I never really thought of flames as boasting my review count, but now that you mention it, it's so true!  I might just mention that to my flamer just to piss her off XD So how was POTC?  Orli kicked ass, but I have to admit, Johnny Depp stole the show!  Thanks for the review!

Kazzeh Sodapop – Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you enjoyed it -_^

JupiterLover – If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise!  Lol, thanks for the review!

Venus fan - Your welcome -_^ And thank you for the review!

Shadow Fox2 – Thank you!  And thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Hotaru – Usagi and the rest know she's from hell… but they accept her?  Lol, I'm not sure, she's just … there. And look, I even gave her a big part in this chapter!  Maybe in the next one I'll let her kick some Hilde ass -_^ thanks for the review!

Vega03 – I was thinking about it, actually, but I'm not sure what I'm going to do.  I'm pretty sure I'll add romance; It just might take a little while though, thanks for the review!


	10. Battle in hell

~*~

The God's Affair – Chapter Ten

~*~

The nauseating smell of burning flesh was what forced Minako to open her eyes.  Her body ached in many places, and her head throbbed, but other than that nothing seemed affected. 

There was something about the place Minako was in though, that seemed to drain all the happiness from her body.  Her body felt heavy and depression became an overcoming emotion.  It was with the little motivation she felt that she managed to stand.

Almost immediately she wished she hadn't.

The place reminded her strongly of what she had always imagined hell to look like.  Fire, blackness, echoing screams and the misery that was almost enough to send Minako to her knees. 

Fighting a wave of nausea, Minako glanced around, looking for Hotaru.  Was she here with her?

"Hello?" Minako whispered weakly, trying to get the attention of someone, preferably someone friendly.

"Hello little angel."

Instinctively Minako reached for her henshi pen, but her fingers only grasped air.

"Who's there?" Minako whirled around, trying to face the stranger.

"Oh, you don't know me, but you did once."

The speaker was male, and he had a teasing sort of tone.  Minako marked him as enemy and prepared herself in case of a fight, despite her weak body she would fight to the death.

"What do you want?" Minako growled, "Why am I here?"

Suddenly a figure materialized out of the blackness.  He was handsome in a dark sort of way, and for some reason, he reminded Minako of Duo.

"You're here, because you've been interfering with something you shouldn't be." The man growled, "You're here to die."

Minako's body went cold.  This man was planning on killing her.  No matter how many times someone threatened to kill her, she never got used to it.

Trying not to seem too obviously, Minako scanned the area trying to look for something that could be used for a weapon.

"You'll find nothing to protect yourself, I've made sure there will be no mistakes.  Feel free to scream though, it just makes this all the more pleasant."

"You sick bastard!" Minako cried, stumbling backwards.

"No need for name calling, as you're duty is to purify the world, mine is to corrupt it.  We only do what comes naturally to us."

"You won't get away this." She said lamely, "Usagi will kill you."

"She doesn't even know you're here." He said shrugging, "Now, enough idle chit-chat."  As the words left his mouth, a large black whip appeared in his hand.  

It was a very crude whip, obviously made for torture.  It bore bloodied spikes and sharpened bones that could only have come from humans.

As she stared at the weapon, a kind of odd feeling overcame her fear and the depression that had settled on her.  It was like a warm light.

As though in a trance, Minako stood erect, with the kind of dignity of a queen. She wouldn't die screaming, nor crying.  She would die like the soldier she was.

The harsh blows of the whip bore down on her defenseless body.  It tore cruelly at her milky skin, forcing her to her knees.

Blood was everywhere.  It covered her entire body and formed a puddle around her feet.  The pain was unimaginable, but the only thing Minako could think about was the people she cared for.

Usagi with her easy smile.

Ami with her brilliance.

Rei with her firm kindness.

Makoto with her loving defensiveness. 

Hotaru with her dark love.

And Duo…

~*~

Devin felt wonderful as he watched the goddess crumple to her feet.  The pain and torture he could feel from her was little, but it measured greatly.  Each drop of blood that touched the ground of hell made the world sing in power.

Suddenly it all stopped.  All the pain, depression and anger were gone.  No more bad emotions.

Devin's blows stopped, his eyes wide.

Minako, despite her fatal wounds stumbled to her feet once more.  Blood covered her inch of her, wounds opened savagely, and yet she stood.

An eerie golden glow surrounded her, seeming to keep her alive.

Devin recognized the power almost immediately.  Shinigami.  But it couldn't be… he was on earth with no memories of earth.

How was Shinigami protecting Aphrodite?

Then the world he had so cunningly created began to crack.  Enormous groans overtook the room, causing it to split and shake.  

Then it shattered like glass.

With one last scream of rage, Devin disappeared.

~*~

Usagi knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she continued to wrap her friend's wounds as they opened.

As Minako lay there in bed, she had begun to bleed continuously.  Huge wounds had appeared on her once flawless body as though from their own accord.

"How is she doing?" Makoto asked, her eyes masked.

"Not good, if we don't find something quickly she's going to die." Ami whispered helplessly.

Then a loud scream echoed through the room.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled loudly, trying to restrain her friend as she thrashed about the bed.

"She came out of the comma." Ami gasped in surprise.

It didn't take long for Minako to stop moving, falling into a deep sleep.  With the help of Usagi's crystal and Ami's healing skills, they managed to put Minako into a stable state.

Minako's sleep was dreamless, and undisturbed.

Hotaru watched the golden goddess sleep peacefully, her wounds healing nicely.  

This was beginning to turn into a war.  Her brothers and sisters from hell were determined to see Aphrodite dead.  The question was, when the time came, which side would she chose.

As a princess of hell, her position was with her brothers, but as a friend of Heaven her duty called to them.  

She missed Aphrodite.  While Minako was a great friend, Aphrodite was always a confident person who seemed to know the answer to everything.  Aphrodite would have known what to do.

"Minako, hurry up and get you're memories back.  We need you." Hotaru whispered to the darkness.  Only silence met her.

Seeing her brother had been hard.  Shinigami had always been her favorite brother, the one whom had looked out for her.

When he had looked at her though, there had been no recognition or anything that seemed to say he remembered her.

Hotaru took Minako's hand in hers.  It was still warm.  Even though Minako had lost so much blood, she always remained warm, almost like something was protecting her.

She smiled, "My brother was cold until he met you, but you showed him how to love.  Aphrodite, my brother loves you.  He needs you.  And whether you know it or not, he's watching over you."

Hotaru closed her eyes, simply enjoying the warmth of the goddess.

~*~

"Duo?" Hilde asked, snuggling closer to the silent pilot, "What's wrong?  You've been so out of it all night."

"It's nothing."

"Well it's something," She insisted, "Please tell me."

Frustration flooded through Duo.  Something was wrong and it was pissing him off.  He had been in a bad mood for days now.

"Duo?" Hilde repeated.

Suddenly Hilde found her lips captured roughly by Duo's lips.  He was always so rough, and yet, Hilde wasn't complaining.  But just as quickly as he had started, Duo pulled away.

"Duo?" She asked, confused.

Nothing.  Duo felt nothing every time he kissed her.  It was an unexplainable hunger that couldn't be satisfied.  Maybe it had something to do with her cheating on him.  Maybe that was it.

"I'm tired." He said before flipping over and pretending to sleep. 

"You can't be tired." Hilde huffed, "You're never tired."

"Well I am now." He insisted.

Hilde sighed and laid back in her pillow.  He had been so irritable these last few days, but why?  It couldn't be because of Aphrodite, he didn't know about her.  So what was it?

Duo lay awake listening to Hilde's breathing slow down until she finally fell asleep.  For some reason, it made him sick to sleep with her anymore, which made no sense.

Silently, Duo got up and went to find a spare couch to sleep on.

~*~

Sorry This took so long . its so hard to believe it's already chapter ten.  It seems like just yesterday I started this story –Sigh- they grow up so fast ;-;

**Review Responses:**

**JupiterLover – **Er, Actually I haven't thought that far ahead, but I don't think Makoto is going to get mad at Duo, yet anyways.  Thanks for the review!

**Tenshi-Hotaru –** personally, I never really liked Hilde in the anime, but that was probably just because I was jealous of her lol.  Yep, I think Hotaru's going to be playing a key part in this story!  Thanks for the review!

**Kazzeh Sodapop – **Hilde will get what's coming to her, I just need to figure out a way to do it, hmm.  Lol thanks for the review!

**SVZ – **you're right.  For some reason I always screw up 'think' its always that word -_-;  lol I love that story you brought out about Minako/Duo were he's obsessed with her.  ^^ I can't wait for you to update it! (If you were planning on another chapter(hopefully!))  Arrrg I'm tempted to hand in a pink assignment now.  My teacher is driving me crazy!  Every thing has to be in his words otherwise its wrong T_T grrr lol sorry, I'll stop complaining.  That's for the review!

**Hikari Kage Shi – **I'm glad I got the name right ^^ Thanks for the review!

**Vega03 – **I' glad you liked that part, I wasn't sure it was okay or not.  Thanks for the review!

**angelicmayuka – **I'm sorry ;-; It took so long for me to update too.  Must be my evil streak -_^ lol Thanks for the review!

**Jewels14 – **If I killed Minako I wouldn't have much of a story, but then, I've already killed her once lol.  Thanks for the review!

**Airlady – **Thank you ^^ and thanks for the review!

**Chibi Horsewoman – **I'm glad to help!  Lol even if I didn't realize I was doing so ^_^ Thanks for the review!

**AznxAngel – **I'm sure Hilde will get what's coming to her, thanks for the review!

**Usagi Basher – **I love your suggestion!  Would you mind if I used it?  Thank you for the review!

**Tenshi no Hikari * Ai – **Thank you ^^ and thanks for the review!

**sspanchan – **Me too! Lol Duo/Minako have always been my favorite.  Thanks for the review!

**syunikiss – **Thank you so much for your kind words.  It means a lot to me ^^ I love Duo/Minako too, lol hence my little Minako/Duo organization. -_^ Thank you so much for the review!

**Aphrodite's Scribe – **I'm glad your enjoying it!  Thanks for the review!  

**angelwings6117 – **Thank you so much ^^ I'm so glad your enjoying it.  Feel free to point out any mistakes!  Thanks again!

**Princess Insanity – **you'll have to tell me when you post it, I'd love to read it.  Sorry this took so long ^^;; I've been getting kind of lazy.  Thanks for the review!

~*~

Thanks again to everyone who read my story, till next chapter!

~Ceso


	11. The Watery Grave

The Gods Affair

Chapter Eleven

Makoto crept quietly down the hallway, her feet barely making any noise. In her hands rested a nicely done up tray of soup and medicine.

As she approached Minako's room, she didn't bother to knock, there was no point is disrupting the slumbering goddess, she needed all the sleep she could get. It had only been two weeks since the nightmare, and yet it still remained fresh in everyone's minds. Minako was as vulnerable as a baby in her weakened state, and it had become crucial for everyone to be with Minako at all times. She had yet to be let out of sight.

Nudging the door open with her foot, Makoto scrambled into the pitch-black room. Instinctively she scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place, but the eerie silence that met her ears, sent her into awareness. Something was wrong.

"Minako?" Makoto muttered cautiously, quietly making her way to the side of the bed. She gently placed the tray down and stared at the bed.

It was empty.

Minako winced in pain as she stumbled, her arm shooting out to right herself just in time to prevent her from falling. Her body ached in protest with each step she took, and she knew it was only a matter of time before the pain consumed her completely.

So why was she out here? In the middle of a dark deserted park, and heading straight towards the sea.

It was almost as though she was being called. Something was telling her to keep going. She needed to go to the sea, almost as much as it seemed to need her. Her mind was void of everything but the sea and pain.

"Aphrodite"

The voice startled her, and without thinking, she turned to the speaker. It just seemed natural to react to the name.

The speaker was a skinny woman with blackish hair. Perhaps it was darker because it was night? Minako couldn't tell. The way the woman looked at her though, it was as if she knew her. But that couldn't be right. Minako had never seen her before. Such a hateful look.

"Do I know you?" Minako asked, hugging her broken body protectively.

"Oh, I suppose so. maybe not though. Someone like you might be too high and mighty to know someone like me. A lowly servant girl bound by hard times." The girl said slowly. There was something in her voice that mocked Minako though. And irritated her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. Maybe if you told me your name..."

"Names mean nothing to us. Names are for mortals. We have no need of them. Come with me." The woman smiled as she turned and walked down the beach.

Something inside of her screamed no, but the curious side of her couldn't resist. So Minako slowly made her way down to the beach, stumbling and half falling. It took so agonizingly long, but something drove her. She knew this woman. Something inside of her recognized her, and this same something, told her to turn around. But how could she?

"My your slow. Have you hurt yourself?" The woman said, turning around to face Minako, who had finally reached the water's edge. The woman stood in the water, not seeming to notice her clothes getting wet.

"Something like that," Minako murmured, dropping to her knees. Her teeth ground in pain, she shivered.

"Let me help you."

Before Minako could open her mouth, the woman was hoisting her to her feet and towards the water. Minako gasped out in pain as she was slowly dragged. The water came as a surprise, even though she was expecting it. The sheer ice coldness of it sent pillars of fear through her.

"Your shivering. Poor thing," The voice purred, "If you were immortal, I'd be dead."

"Let me go," Minako whispered.

"As you wish, My Lady." With those final words, The woman's hands vanished from Minako's body and suddenly she was in the water. Her head only bobbed above surface for mere seconds before she was submerged under the water. For a moment, Minako managed to force herself to stand. she could feel the ground, and with strength born out of desperation, she stood.

The first thing she saw was the woman's smiling face. Then the woman leaned over, so her face almost touched Minako's, "My name, is Hilde. And when you die, remember one thing. Shinigami is _mine_. In fact, he was mine before he was ever yours. You're just some wanna-be Goddess who has no one to love her. The Goddess of love, and yet, your so lonely... that's all you'll ever be."

Then her hand was on Minako's head, forcing her down.

_Am I lonely? _

The pale walls of water closed in on her, slowly suffocating her.

_Why can't I have love?_

Minako hands shot through the water, frantically trying to reach for life.

_Goddess?_

Red mist began to creep into her vision as pain seared through her lungs. Was this it? Was she destined to die at the hands of some crazed woman?

_Never_

Power surged through her, touching her very soul. The red mist cleared, and suddenly, even then pain was gone... Minako felt nothing but power. Everything was clear, clearer then it had ever been before. Without a thought, she reached up and grabbed the woman's hands.

_Screaming_

There was something so satisfying about the horrified screams of the woman above her. Something told Minako that this was right... the pain the woman was feeling.

Minako rose from the chilling confines of the water, to look at Hilde with emotionless eyes.

_Terrifying_

"You c-can't" Hilde whispered, stumbling backwards.

Minako raised her hand, with only one thought in her mind... kill.

_Golden light_

Minako froze.

What was this light? Fear entered her quickly, forcing her backwards... but this movement caught her foot on a rock in the water, and she went tumbling backwards into the cold water. It was like a wake up call.

Minako came up sputtering and cold.

All she saw was darkness. Hilde was gone.

_What was that light? _

Minako shuddered as she dragged herself out of the water. She had felt so cold, so emotionless... so powerful. It was frightening to hold so much power and not feel anything... if she hadn't woken up when she did... what would have happened?

Minako slowly looked down at her body. All traces of wounds and scars were gone.

Whatever that light was, it was powerful.

Hilde clutched her hands closer to her body, trying to calm to furious pain. Her poor beautiful hands... now blistered and disfigured. Aphrodite had only held them for a second or so, but the effect had been frightening. So much power... or perhaps a fluke.

Hilde shuddered at the thought of the goddess. She had come out. Aphrodite had shown herself on earth and she had not been pleased at all. Being on the bad side of a god was not a smart thing. The only thing that had saved Hilde was Minako's weakness.

Hilde sneered. Pitiful mortal goddess. Seeing so much power had frightened her, when it should have made her proud. Instead, she had faltered, giving Hilde enough time to escape. And to think, Minako had not only once been a goddess, but a soldier as well. Pitiful.

"Hilde?"

Hilde looked up to see Duo standing in front of her. If he saw her hands...

Hilde backed away slowly, shaking her head, "I just got restless and went out for a bit."

"What's wrong with your hands?" He demanded.

"They..." Hilde stopped for a second. Wait... a plan formulated in her mind, "Oh Duo." Hilde let out a sob as she fell to her knees. Duo was at her side in a second.

"What happened?"

"She... attacked me for no reason. I was just standing there and she..." Hilde sobbed out, clutching her hands to her.

Duo gently took her hands in his and stared at them, "Who did this?" He asked finally. The rage was evident in his voice.

"That girl..." Hilde whispered.

"What girl?"

Hilde bit her bottom lip, "I cant tell you... I know your friends with her."

"Hilde tell me!" Duo ground out.

Hilde paused for effect before finally answering, her voice just above a whisper.

"Minako."

* * *

Well, im not dead! Its been a year I think, since I last updated and i'm really sorry for that. I've been having horrible writers block, and I lost my word program I'm going to go work on other stories now, before bad things happen lol

Review Respones!

Fallenmad - lol, I love mythology too! And of course, Minako/Duo rock XD sorry this took so long, and thanks for reviewing!

Umeko Saito - I'm so glad someone finally agrees with the big spaces. It makes it easier for me to read as well lol. POTC is pirates of the Carribean lol. Thanks for the review and sorry it took so long .

Dark Raxiel - I'll try not to make you cry but I might have to! You never know kekeke, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

Senshi - Sorry it took so long to update, and thanks for the review!

Angelight - I love long reviews lol! And especially helpful ones like yours! My spelling is horrible lol, and I never seem to be able to catch all the mistakes. Im so glad you enjoyed those funny bits though lol, I'd hate to think im the only one who finds them funny The character thing is hard lol. I have 11ish characters that I have to not only keep in character, but make them interesting. I think the only way I can explain the fact that the pilots were more interesting then the senshi, would be the fact that the pilots are more interesting. To be honest, I've always found the senshi to be more flat characters, but then, I've only watched the anime so maybe that's the problem. Your right though, I've noticed how flat I've made them, and I'll try to correct that in the future as for the rest of your questions, I cant answer those! Otherwise you wouldn't be interested in it anymore! Thanks for reviewing, I enjoyed your review immensely!

Aphrodite's Scribe - I'm sorry it took so long! Don't cry! Thanks for reviewing!

Venus' Double - I think it took a century and then some. Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the review.

Cin-min - I'm glad your enjoying it so far, thanks for the review!

Usagi Basher - lol okay thanks then, and thanks for the review.

Angelicmayuka - lol, sorry this took so long! I'm going to go run and update more stories after I finish up these review responses! Thanks for the review!

Cjchan - im glad your enjoying it so far! Thanks for the review!

Airlady - I never thought of it as having zing lol, thanks! I'm glad your enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

Syunikiss - slowly but yes, its getting there lol. Sorry for the wait and thanks for the review!

Vega03 - im glad you found it exciting, thanks for the review!

Princess Insanity - lol im glad you understand! Thanks for the review!

SugarNspikes - why thank you! What an honor! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and I hope your project didn't suffer too much. And yes, Duo is hot and all that stuff. I can't understand why there isn't more Minako/Duo fics. Thanks so much for the review, I love hearing from you!

AznxAngel - rofl, thats a good way to put it! He is a scary guy lol. I love Minako's strength, I don't think she's given enough credit for her strength though. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

Hikari Kage Shi - Sorry it took so long, thanks for reviewing! Hopefully the next one will be up sooner.

SVZ - sorry I'm not a Hilde fan, which is why I make her so bad, so sorry! You haven't updated "If only" yet, but then, I cant complain lol, since it took me a year to update my stories. I understand what you mean about the flow... im having problems with the flow as well. Bleh. Thanks for reviewing, I love hearing from you!

JovianShe-Wolf - sorry this chapter isn't long at all, but I wanted to get it up asap. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Thanks for the review!

Tenshi-Kaikou - Yeah, I didn't like Duo kissing Hilde either, but don't worry, she'll get whats coming to her! Thanks for the review!

Jewels14 - lol im glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!


	12. An Inspiring Bath

>

**The Gods Affair**

**Chapter 12**

>

"_Not even death could keep me from your side, Love,"_

"_Aphrodite!"_

"_Venus..."_

"_Love and Beauty"_

"_Goddess"_

"_Minako"_

"Minako!"

Minako dimly heard her name being called. It sounded so far away... but also...

Usagi?

Minako slowly opened her eyes, cringing as the overly bright light filled her gaze, momentarily blinding her.

"Finally! You slept for _hours._" Usagi said brightly.

"And you couldn't have let me sleep for longer, I suppose," Minako replied dryly, "me being injured and all."

"_That_," Rei pointed out from beside her, "is your own fault. What were you _thinking_, leaving the house like that! And in the dead of night no less!"

"I couldn't help it." Minako moaned pitiously, "and stop yelling."

"Oh no, I know your injuries aren't that bad anymore, you've been healing twice as fast as a normal human."

_That_ caught Minako's attention.

"I have?"

They both nodded.

"But... I've only been asleep for..." she looked to Usagi for help.

"Eight hours," Usagi murmured.

"Exactly," Minako looked up at her friends, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're as healthy as they come." Rei retorted.

"No," Minako shook her head in confusion, "something _is_ wrong... and I know you've seen it. I think you've been hiding something from me."

"Minako..." Usagi began.

"We're not hiding anything from you." Rei said suddenly.

"You're telling me," Minako said in a low voice, "that what happened to me, was normal?" she motioned to her body, "I randomly recieve these cuts and bruises from a _dream_ and all you can tell me is that _nothing _is going on? I can't believe you."

"Minako, nothing--" Rei paused as Usagi shook her head.

"We don't know what's happening any more then you do. Of course we're worried, but I don't think that by telling you that, in your current condition we would be doing you any good. I'm sorry for not saying anything, but we didn't want you to worry about it until you were better."

Minako fell silent for a moment, before nodding, "I just--" she paused, "nevermind, may I have a bath?"

Usagi looked at her curiously, but nodded anyway as she stood, "Of course. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

"Yes, if anyone else tries to drown me, I promise I will call for help." Minako grinned as she slowly rose from her bed.

While Rei was right about her injuries, it certainly didn't stop her body from aching.

When she entered the bathroom, Minako quickly stripped down and looked at the mirror. Her once serious injuries were no more than thin pink scars. _Odd._

Once in the bath, Minako allowed for more reflection on the previous days.

And yet, the moment her eyes closed, she saw Duo's face. _Who_ was he? Was he linked to all of this?

Why did she react so strongly to him?

Frustration tore at her. This whole incident wanted to make her scream and pull at her hair. What was going on, and why wouldn't anyone tell her!

"Duo, Duo, Duo," Minako murmured, as she slowly submerged her head in the water, "what is your role."

_Aphrodite emerged from the water in a graceful arc, showering water around her. The tiny rivelettes of water glittered off her perfect skin. She wore only her favorite diamond crown and a thin sheer robe that resembled a glittery second skin._

_She basked in the moment, tilting her head towards the sun, allowing its fresh rays to cover her._

_There was little better then swimming in her favorite pool on a warm day. Besides, she had much to think about, and no place was better to reflect._

_Shinigami._

_She felt the familiar giddiness vibrate through her body when she thought of him. And the same sense of unease. Was it possible to be so happy... and yet so afraid. The illicet love affair between them could be their ruin... and yet, how could she put an end to it? _

_And thereon laid another question. _Why _could she not put an end to the affair. She was the goddess of love and beauty. Mere mortals both adored and feared her. Gods respected her and... wanted to be with her. It had been that way for how many eras?_

_And yet, this one god had changed all that. And to make matters worse, he wasn't even from heaven. He was from hell. He liked destruction, mayhem, death, killing and all those dark nasty things that she condoned. He was her opposite in many and almost all ways, and yet... he fasinated her. _

_Perhaps that was it. The reason she couldn't stop seeing him was because he was different. Like a breath of fresh air, as the mortals said. _

_Aphrodite smiled to herself, allowing herself to remember all the times they had spent together. So lost in memory was she, that she didn't realize someone was behind her until he spoke._

"_Aphrodite."_

_No one snuck up on gods, so, despite her initial jump, Aphrodite turned around slowly, as though she knew he had been there the whole time. And froze._

_A devil stood in front of her, at the foot of the pond, staring at her so intensly, she felt oddly uncomfortable._

_Why was a devil in heaven? And better yet, _how_ did he get here? _

_She took in his large black wings, the erie black glow around him, and the slanted, mean looking eyes and knew him almost immediatly._

_Shinigami's right hand man. _

_In hell, you trusted few to none. Even your own family was fair game for decite and betrayal. To the best of her knowledge, the only person Shinigami trusted above this devil, was his sister, Hotaru._

"_My, my," Aphrodite drawled, "this certainly is unexpected. May I be of service?"_

"_I'm certain you could be," he returned evenly, "but not today. I have something for you."_

"_For me?"_

_He nodded and reached into his coat, pulling out something that shone like the sun. Aphrodite couldn't help it, she gazed avidly at the bright object. It was her curse, unfortunatly, to be so enthralled with shiny objects._

"_My master wanted you to have this."_

_That caught her attention._

"_Shinigami? He sent this for me?" Her amazement must have shown because Heero quickly explained._

"_He explained to me that you had previously expressed your delight over mortal courtship. This gift, I believe is in regards to that." Heero shifted slightly._

_Aphrodite was beyond delighted. Oh, many had given her gifts before, but those had all been so... expected. This gift was because Shinigami had listened to her when she admitted she enjoyed the way mortal men courted mortal women. And it had only been in passing. She herself had forgotten about it until then._

"_I dont know what to say." She murmured, looking at the concealed gift._

"_I believe a thank you would be in order, but perhaps you would like to see it yourself."_

_He stood at the edge of the pond holding it out to her. _

_Aphrodite hesitated, "Perhaps you could leave it on the bank, and I shall retreive it when i'm done."_

_He shook his head, "I won't leave until this gift is passed from my hands to yours."_

_Odd wording, that. Slowly Aphrodite began walking towards him._

_Heero's intense gaze never lessened as he admired her sleek, wet body. But oddly, he didn't exactly react to it. Most could barely form sentences in her presence, and that was when she was fully clothed. But this devil did little more then stare, then look straight back into her eyes, as if to tell her..._

_That she was..._

_nothing new._

_Stunned into silence, Aphrodite only reached out to take the object._

_And then, he pulled back._

_Aphrodite blinked at the empty area where his hand used to be, before her eyes darted back up to his._

"_It's a broach." He explained holding it up for her to admired._

_It was beautiful, she admitted as she gazed longingly at it. It was oval shaped with small encrusted topaz along the edges. Inside there was a large enscription she was oddly unable to read._

"_Devilish," Heero said, as if reading her mind, "the writen language of condemed world."_

"_Which, I assume, Shinigami knew I would be unable to read." she replied dryly._

"_Of course. I believe his exact words were, 'Knowing her level of curiosity, she'll be here before the day is out. All the better for me.'"_

_Aphrodite laughed. She couldn't help it. He _would_ say that, she thought to herself, small curls of pleasure uncurling in her body as she thought of him as he said it. It was silly, really, the way she reacted to him. _

_As she looked up though, she noticed Heero looking at her oddly, but before she could question him, he held the broach out._

_She took it slowly, enjoying the smooth warm feel of the golden broach on her hand. It was heavy, which she found oddly comforting. And best of all, it had been held by him._

"_It's lovely," She told Heero, "I believe it's the most amazing gift i've ever recieved."_

"_I will tell him."_

"_Please do. And... tell him... thank you." those softly uttered words had never held so much meaning, and yet again she found herself oddly giddy._

_Heero looked as though he was going to say something, but shook his head and dissapeared into the trees._

_Aphrodite sighed as she fell back gracefully into the water, her hand still clutching the golden broach._

Minako broke through the water, sputtering and gasping, each breath painful and greedy. She hunched over panting, as she tried to calm her thunderous heart. The memories ran through her head in no particular oder.

What, _what_ was that.

"Minako?" came a worried voice through the door, "are you alright?"

"I-" Minako paused, "I'm fine." she said. If Usagi didn't want to tell her anything, then that was just fine. The same applied to her.

"I thought I heard-- nevermind. I wanted to tell you Duo called, but you were in there so long... anyways, he said he wanted to meet you at the gazebow in an hour."

>

Well!

This chapter was dedicated to the people who wanted to see a bit more of Minako and Heero together! I finally decided to make use of the program Fanfiction was offering, so no more excuses regarding updates! At least I hope ;D

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and e-mailed me! I really appreciate it!

**Review Responses:**

**Transcendent** – It's so great to hear from you! And how could I forget about you O I hope you start writing on here again, it seems like all the stories I see on here these days are from new writers, and while thats of course a positive thing, I can't help but miss all those wonderful people from... how long ago was it? A year give or take? How depressing! Anyways, I'll talk to you soon! (I'm trying to finish the majority of my stories lol) Tons of love!

**JovianShe-Wolf** – No, unfortunatly, I haven't seen it. Makoto and the others are goddesses, I just... kind of messed up that area. I promise to make it more clear in coming chapters though! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**AznxAngel** – I promise i'll send Heero your way once I've finished with him! Story-wise I mean ;D It's great hearing from you again! I've missed your reviews D thanks!

**Nyx Nox Night** – I'm glad you didn't give up on me! Thanks for the review!

**Fallenmad** – Minako really should just fry Hilde and be done with it ;D but then i'd have no story! And besides, it's more fun to slowly torture her! Hehe Thanks for the review!

**Angel Dream Aino** – Oh dear, here comes a confession. I really dont know what happens next lol. I never really know what to do until I sit down and start typing! I'll try and hurry with the next chapter though! Thanks for the review!

**Kolinshar Benito** – Your review almost made me cry! I think I adore you! XD thank you so much for your kind words! I really appreciate them!


End file.
